World of Miraculous
by Bailey Adysen
Summary: Ladybug and Cat Noir meets two new superheros named Butterfly and King Leone and fights the Akumatized super villians and protect Paris. (Co-written by Mulityman37)
1. Ranger Forest

It starts at Paris, it shows at a two story house, it shows to a girl watching videos from her tablet. A 15-year-old girl named Celina Etclarisse. She appears to have fair skin, brown hair with a blonde ombre and blue eyes. Her outfit is a white t-shirt with a yellow decal on her shirt, covered by an open pink and orchid purple faux leather jacket, blue denim skirt with a brown belt, lavender purple capri leggings, and black ankle boots.

Celina appears to be watching the videos of Paris' very own heroes, Ladybug and Cat Noir. Celina stopped watching. "Impressive" she said. A 16-year-old girl with fair skin, dark brown hair with a gold clip on her hair, with a magenta stone on it, and brown eyes. Her outfit appears to be a yellow top with a black collar and trim on her sleeves, pink skirt with a brown belt, pink and blue bracelet around her right wrist, and brown 1.5 inch wedge boots with white knee socks. walked down stairs, The 16-year-old girl is Celina's older sister, Yvette.

"Hi, Celina" greeted Yvette. "Hey, Yvette. What's up?" said Celina. "Didn't you hear the news what's going on at the park?" Yvette asked. "I'll go check" Celina gets her tablet and checks the news. "They're taking down the park to open a mall?! Didn't Linc knows about this?" said Celina. "He doesn't know about it. If he does, he'll be very upset because of Chloé Bourgeois, the mayor's daughter" said Yvette. Celina and Yvette's younger sister, Macy came in. "Yeah, it's all over the internet" said Macy.

Macy's appearance is she has light tan skin, dark brown hair with bangs with turquoise sunglasses on her head, and hazel eyes. Her outfit appears to be a white t-shirt with a dark blue denim jacket, gray jeans and black high top sneakers.

"I know, Macy. Look, whatever you do, don't tell Linc about the park being torn down" Yvette said to Macy. "So your gonna lie to him?" Macy asked. "I might. But there's other protesters outside of the Nature Park in Paris out there" said Yvette. "Come on, Yvette, you've got a sign on your hand that said 'Care about Nature'. I mean, who says something like that, but I care too" said Macy. "C'mon Macy, tag along with your sisters" said Celina. "All right, Celina. Let's go" Yvette, Celina, and Macy head out to the nature park at the protest. "Trust me, this is gonna be our first protest, Celina, trust me and Zoe" Macy said to Celina.

At Paris, Yvette, Celina, and Macy are walking to the Nature Park. "Yvette?" it shows to Yvette's childhood friend, Linc Ambrose. Linc has Caucasian skin, dark blonde hair, and hazel eyes. He appears to wear a yellow t-shirt with a blue denim vest, khaki shorts, and black converse high top sneakers.

"Linc?!" added Yvette. "Yvette, didn't you hear about the Nature Park is gonna be turned into a mall? It's all because of Chloé" said Linc. "I heard about it, so does my sisters..." while Yvette is talking to Linc. Celina notices an elderly man trying to get his 20 dollar bill, she walked up to the elderly man she picks up the dollar bill and gives it to him. "Here, sir" said Celina. "Thank you, miss" said the elderly man. "Your welcome" Celina walked back to Yvette, Macy and Linc. The elderly man happens to be Master Fu, who has the box with something in it as he walks away.

It shows to a 15-year-old boy riding his red Jet X. His name is Diego Vasquez. Diego has light tan skin, dark brown hair with copper goggles on his head with dark green lens, and brown eyes. His outfit appears to be a mahogany t-shirt with a black faux leather vest, blue pants, and dark brown combat boots.

He sees the protest. "A protest at the nature park?" questioned Diego. He sees the same elderly man trying to get his cane. Diego gets off his Jet X and he helped the elderly man get his cane and gives it to him. "Thank you, kind sir" said Master Fu. "Your welcome, sir" replied Diego. Diego walked to the protest at the Nature Park. The protesters are chanting 'Care about the Nature Park, Try caring for nature!'. Linc shows Piper, Celina, and Macy the nature park where the protesters are at. "See what Linc and Yvette were talking about?" said Macy.

It shows to Marinette Dupain-Cheng and her friend Alya Césaire, who are watching the protest. "I can't believe they're protesting for the Nature Park" said Marinette. "Yeah, but they're trying their best. But the bad part is the builders are gonna tear down the park to create a mall which is all Chloé's idea" said Alya.

"Yeah, but that's the reason they're protesting. They're trying to save the nature park" said Marinette. Alya sees someone. "Marinette, ten o'clock" whispered Alya as she's pointing to someone. Marinette sees Adrien. Marinette started blushing. "Adrien" she whispered. It shows back to the protesters. And Yvette walked up in front of them along with Linc. Yvette blared the horn and stopped. "Everyone, listen! But first... Linc, a little flute music for the Boho chic people?" said Yvette. "I've got this, Yvette" Linc started playing the flute music.

"Okay, we've haven't introduced ourselves yet. My name's Yvette Etclarisse, and the one who started the protest is my childhood friend, Linc Ambrose. Remember. What do we want to save?" The protesters started clanging their fists. "Nature Park!" they said. "What do we have out there?" questioned Yvette. "Nature!" said the protesters. "All right, remember, we need to save the Nature Forest here in Paris. Plus, Linc and I deserve the credit for helping you guys out who care about the Nature Park" Yvette said to the Protesters.

"There's not gonna be a nature park anymore" Linc stopped playing the flute when he notices someone along with the protesters, It shows to Mayor Bourgeois's daughter, Chloé Bourgeois, and Chloé's 'All purpose girl', Sabrina Raincomprix. "And here comes the idea girl of the new mall" said Alya. "What are you think your doing, Linc?" questioned Chloé.

"We're supporting the Nature Park with the care of animals and the trees" answered Linc. "Um, Linc, I don't think this is a good idea to confront-" Chloé interrupted Yvette. "Whatever the whole hippy-dippy park. It was my idea to let the workers know to create the mall for Paris" she said to Linc. "Well... Who cares about some dumb mall?" replied Linc. Chloé is offended. "Oh-ho-ho, snap!" said the surprised Macy. "Macy!" Celina covered Macy's mouth and then Macy licked it, and Celina let go of it. "Gross" said the disgusted Celina.

"Well... This protest is over!" Chloé grabs Linc's protest sign and breaks it in half, Linc is shocked for what Chloé did. "Get your hippy flute out of here, loser!" she said to Linc. Linc runs away upset.

"Everyone get out of here, the protest is off! And don't even think about going after me!" Chloé said to the protesters. "I can't believe that the mayor's daughter doesn't care about the nature park" said Diego. Diego gets on his Jet X and rides back to his house. "Chloé's such a jerk" said Piper. "Yeah, I can't believe she doesn't care about one little thing" added Celina. "Who was that brat anyway?" Macy asked. "Chloé Bourgeois is the mayor's daughter, and there's her friend who is her 'All Purpose Girl' Sabrina" said Celina. "Well, I think she's wrong about taking down the nature park" said Macy. "And I feel bad. Celina, you'll look after Macy, I'll go look for Linc. While I'm gone, take Macy home" Yvette said to her middle sister. "Got it" agreed Celina. Yvette started looking for Linc. "Come on, Macy, let's go head home" Celina takes Macy to head back home.

It shows to Hawk Moth's lair, the blinds started opening. "Ah... Frustration, It's better for protesting for nature's care" an akuma flew down to Hawk Moth's hand and he used his dark power on it and it flew away. "Fly away my little akuma, and evillize him!" said Hawk Moth. The akuma started flying to where Linc is at. "Linc! Linc!" Piper is looking for Linc. "Where did he go?" she questioned. It shows to Linc at the park, and holding on to his Flute. "Why did Chloé always have to ruin everything? Why?!" said the frustrated Linc. The akuma landed on Linc's flute. Hawk Moth started communicating Linc.

"Ranger Forest, I am Hawk Moth. For now you have to power to control nature and make it come to life" he said to Linc. "That's what I need. Sign me up!" Linc transforms into an akumatized villian known as Ranger Forest.

It shows to Diego, who came to his bedroom. He sees a box. "What's this?" he questioned. Diego walks to the box and he opens the box and it revealed to be a pendant. "A pendant?" Diego puts it on, and a kwami appeared from out of no where, it's actually a lion kwami named Leeo. "Whoa!" said the surprised Diego. "Greetings, Diego" greeted Leeo. "How'd you know my name? Who are you?" questioned Diego. "My name is Leeo. I'm a Kwami, and you are the chosen one" Leeo said to Diego. "Wait a minute, I'm the chosen one?" said the curious Diego.

"Yeah, you have the power of strength, plus you have a special move called 'King's Roar'" explained Leeo. "Wait, what does King's Roar do?" Diego asked. "With one roar, you can send anyone or anything flying" said Leeo. "Wow, so what do you do?" Diego asked. "I can fuse into your pendant your wearing. If you transform, say two words, which is let's roar" said Leeo. "Whoa, really? Alright" Diego starts to say the words. "Leeo, Let's Roar!" When Diego is about to transform, Leeo is fused into Diego's pendant. He transforms into a superhero themed Lion.

After the transformation is complete, Diego looked into the mirror. "So cool!" he said. It shows to Celina's house, she sees the box. "Is that box from my Mom, Dad, or Piper? I guess I didn't see it" Celina opens the box and it revealed to be a gold hair pin with a pink jewel. "That hair pin's adorable" she said. Then, the kwami appeared out of no where, and it revealed to be a butterfly kwami named Papilla. "Hello, Miss. Celina" greeted Papilla.

Celina freaked out a little bit. "Oh my gosh! Who are you?" said the scared Celina. "It's okay, I'm friendly, my name is Papilla, i'm a kwami" introduced Papilla. "Y-Your friendly?" Celina asked. "Yeah, and your the chosen one. And your specialty is accuracy. And your special move is Tornado twist, it's where you can attack the enemy on the inside" explained Papilla. "Wow, really? That's cool" said Celina. "Plus, in order to transform you have to say two words, 'Wings Up', then I get in your hair pin" said Papilla.

"All right. Papilla, Wings up!" When Celina is about to transform, Papilla gets into Celina's hairpin, and she transforms into a butterfly-theme superhero. "Whoa! Hey, Papilla, I need my normal clothes back!" said Celina. She started looking for Papilla. "Maybe I should find out soon" said Celina. Celina sees two battle fans on her pocket and found them. She started flying to the sky by her fans.

It shows to Ranger Forest, seeing the builders. Ranger Forest started playing his flute, the vines are attacking the builders. "Perfect attack" said Ranger Forest. It shows to Marinette at home, she heard screaming down below. "What was..." Marinette sees the attack. "It's coming from the park!" said Tikki. "All right. Time to transform" Marinette begins to transform. "Tikki, spots on!" Tikki gets into Marinette's earrings and transformed into Ladybug.

She started swinging with her yo-yo. It shows to Adrien walking down the street, then he saw people running. He hides. "Plagg, time to transform" he said to Plagg. "Plagg, claws out!" Plagg gets into Adrien's ring and Adrien transforms into Cat Noir.

Ladybug and Cat Noir came to stop Ranger Forest. "All right Mr. Green-Thumb, let's fight!" said Cat Noir. "It's Ranger Forest, Cat Noir!" said Ranger Forest. Then, it shows to King Leone having fun with his new powers. "This is so cool!" said King Leone. Then Butterfly landed on King Leone. "Sorry!" said Butterfly. "It's okay. Who are you?" King Leone asked. "Um... I'm Butterfly" introduced Butterfly. King Leone looked at his appearance. "Well..." He introduced himself to Butterfly. "I'm King Leone" he introduced himself. Then Butterfly and King Leone sees Ladybug and Cat Noir fighting Ranger Forest.

"It's Ladybug and Cat Noir!" said Butterfly. "Yeah. And they're fighting the bad guy!" said King Leone. "Let's get there, King Leone!" added Butterfly. Butterfly and King Leone are running to the fight between Ladybug and Cat Noir and Ranger Forest. "All right now" King Leone began to use his power. "Kings Roar!" King Leone used his King's Roar and he sent Ranger Forest flying. He landed on his feet. "What are you gonna do next?" questioned Ranger Forest. "This" Butterfly began to use her power. "Tornado Twist!" Butterfly used her Tornado Twist move and she attack Ranger Forest. "Who are you guys?" Ladybug asked. "We're super heroes. But long story short, we're like you guys" said King Leone. "Okay, no time to talk. We've better get back" Ladybug used her power. "Lucky Charm!" Ladybug used her Lucky Charm moved and it turns out to be a spray paint bottle. "A spray paint bottle, but how should I use it on?" questioned Ladybug.

Then Ladybug spotted Ranger Forest's eyes. "Bingo" she said. It shows to Macy recording with her phone and she's with Piper. "This is so cool! Ladybug and Cat Noir's new friends, so epic" said Macy. "This what you called me for? A fight?" questioned Piper. "Come on, Piper. This is an epic fight!" said Macy. "All right, but I wonder where Linc is at" said Piper. Then Ladybug used the spray paint on Ranger Forest's eyes and he dropped the flute. "No!" said Ranger Forest.

Ladybug runs to the flute and destroys it. The akuma is released. "No more evil-doings for you, little akuma" she uses her yo-yo to capture the akuma. "Time to de-evillize!" Ladybug captured the akuma. "Gotcha!" She released the normal butterfly. "Bye-bye little butterfly" She used miraculous ladybug. "Miraculous Ladybug!" She throws the spray paint and fix everything back to normal. Then Ranger Forest is back to normal as Linc Ambrose. "What happened?" questioned Linc. "Pound it!" said both Ladybug and Cat Noir when they fist bump each other.

It shows to Hawk Moth's lair. "No! That was unacceptable! Ladybug and Cat Noir and new heroes are here?! They will pay for this!" said Hawk Moth. Then A moment later, they decided to not tear down the nature park after the incident. "I can't believe they agree with these hippies!" said the upset Chloé. Then at the roof, Ladybug, Cat Noir, Butterfly, and King Leone are with each other. "Thanks guys" said Ladybug. "Your welcome, Ladybug" replied Butterfly.

"Who are you guys anyway?" Cat Noir asked. "My name's Butterfly and this is King Leone" introduced Butterfly. "Well nice to meet you guys" said Ladybug. "Yeah, well I want to be friends with you both and out of costumes and I guess I can't force you to tell me who you guys are so let me do it" said King Leone. "We can't show your true identities to each other" said Ladybug. "Anything you" King Leone transformed back into Diego Vasquez. "I know you, your Diego Vasquez!" said Ladybug. "Yeah, but after you used your special move, you've transformed back until five minutes" added Butterfly. "I know, but sorry, I know, Superhero rule number one; Never reveal your secret identity. And sorry I broke that rule guys" said Diego. "It's okay, Diego. I can trust you as King Leone, and i'll see you later" Butterfly glides away. "It's time I bug out" said Ladybug as she swings away with her Yo-Yo. "See you later" Cat Noir heads back.

Leo comes out. "Why'd you do that? You can't reveal your true identity!" he said. "I know, but I guess I got carried away. Sorry Leo" said Diego. "Okay, but, I need some ramen" said Leo. "All right, sure, there's plenty at my house" said Diego as he's heading to his house. It shows to Butterfly who is transformed back as Celina one minute ago. "Why did King Leone revealed his true identity? Should I do that to, Papilla?" said the curious Celina. "You can't reveal your true identity, Celina" said Papilla. "Oh yeah, superhero rule number one; Never reveal your true identity. My little sister Macy knows" said Celina. Then Papilla heard someone coming as she hides, it was Celina's older sister, Zoe, and her younger sister, Macy. "Where were you been, Celina?" Macy asked. "I was at my room until Macy decided to tag along with you" said Celina. "What-?! I guess that's true" said Macy.

"Macy, I told you to stay with Celina" said Piper. "Sorry, I just don't want you to be alone by looking for Linc. But then I posted this on the internet" Macy shows her video from her phone to Zoe and Celina of Ladybug, Cat Noir, Butterfly, and King Leone's fight against Ranger Forest. "You posted it?" said Celina. "Yeah, it has 1100 views, it's halfway there of being viral!" Macy runs off to her room happy. "I have no idea that Mom and Dad let Macy to have a phone" said Yvette. "Well, she's 12. But we all have phones, but not everyone" said Celina. "Your right, Celina. I'll be going to see how Linc's doing" said Piper. "Okay, later, Yvette" replied Celina.

Yvette exits Celina's room. Papilla stopped hiding. "So your little sister posted it online?" she asked. "Yeah. Macy has an account for it, plus she has 157 followers on her video account, and my classmate Marinette's best friend Alya has a lot of followers on her Ladybug blog" Celina said to Papilla. "Wow" said the amazed Papilla. "Yeah, plus, I wonder about the secrets of Ladybug and Cat Noir" said Celina. Celina looked at the window and thinks about Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Diego who is King Leone.

THE END.

* * *

 **Cast**

Cristina Vee/Marinette Dupain-Cheng (Ladybug)

Bryce Papenbrook/Adrien Agreste (Cat Noir)

Brennan Mejia/Diego Vasquez (King Leone)

Ciara Bravo/Celina Etclarisse (Butterfly)

Mela Lee/Tikki

Max Mittelman/Plagg

Danny Cooksey/Leeo

Ashley Peterson/Papilla

Keith Silverstein/Hawk Moth

Carrie Keranan/Alya Césaire

Selah Victor/Chloé Bourgeois

Ronni Hawk/Zoe Etclarisse

Cree Cincchino/Macy Etclarisse

Daniel J. Edwards/Linc Ambrose


	2. The Crystallizer

t starts at school, It shows to Miss Bustier's class. The principal of the school, Mr. Damocles has an announcement of an event. "Tomorrow at 1:05 PM at school. There will be a fashion design contest. The judge will be the famous fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste, the father of one of our students, Adrien Agreste" The students gave an applause for Adrien. While Miss Bustier is talking, It shows to Celina with her best friend, Meena

Meena has Caucasian skin, long medium length strawberry blonde hair, tied in a ponytail and green eyes. Her outfit is a mist gray mini dress with a picture of a flowers on it, covered by a blue faux leather jacket, pink Capri pants, and cream yellow flats with a black trim she also wears an orange ring with a yellow crescent on it, on her right finger.

Celina and Meena gave each other a fist bump. "And now, this theme for this contest is... custom Jewelry" announced Mr. Damocles. "Wait, jewelry? That'll be busy work" said Celina. "Agreed" replied Meena. Then Celina look at Marinette. "Maybe we can team-up with Marinette and Alya. Marinette is great at fashion designing like us" whispered Celina. "I guess, your right" Meena started to raise her hand. "Mr. Damocles. Can we form teams for the contest?" she asked. Celina face-palmed herself. "Yes, Meena, we can form teams, but it has to be a total of two teams" said Mr. Damocles. "Right. I guess I've know that" said Meena

A moment later, at the courtyard. Marinette is worried about thinking of a jewelry design. "Marinette, don't worry, maybe we can think of one" said Alya. "I know. What if the jewelry is not good enough and i'll be humiliated and Adrien wouldn't talk to me anymore" said the worried Marinette. "Don't worry, girl, it'll be fine. We have to think of one" said Alya. It shows to Meena who looked at her orange ring on her, Celina walked up to Meena. "Don't worry, Meena, It'll be fine, right?" she said to Meena. "I know, Celina. But, Marinette's worried about the contest" said Meena. "You were worried about it too. But there's no need to worry, Meena. Remember you made your first ring?" Celina said to Meena. "Yeah, but that was during the eight grade" added Meena. "Just, go ahead, Meena. I'll come with you" said Celina.

"No, no, no, no. I can't, that'll get my hopes up. I wouldn't win!" said Meena. "Your a great designer like me and Marinette" said Celina. "I know, Celina!" replied Meena. Marinette and Alya walked up to Celina and Meena. "Hey, guys. What's going on?" Alya asked. "It's nothing" said Meena. "We're trying to figure out a way to create jewelry for the contest, and Meena is worried just like Marinette was" said Celina. "Don't bring it up, Celina" added Meena. "Wait, now I have an idea. Remember the butterfly violin picture I drew?" Celina said to Meena. "Yeah. But, let me guess. We're gonna make one into a necklace?" questioned Meena. "Yeah. Let's go" Celina grabs Meena's wrist and runs to the stuff they put in. "That was weird" said Alya. "And I've also have an idea. A bracelet, kinda like the superheroes' symbols, except it'll be different. Kinda like a charm bracelet" said Marinette. "That's brilliant, girl" said Alya. "Yeah, let's go!" Marinette grabs Alya by the wrist and takes her somewhere.

Then, It shows to Diego, sitting on a bench, thinking about the day while he's looking at his miraculous, his pendant. Leo's head pops up from Diego's vest. "Remember, you can't tell anyone about that your a superhero. And anyone can't know that I exist" said Leo. "I got it. But, there's something about Ladybug and Cat Noir which makes them so familiar too me" said Diego. "Yeah, I wouldn't forget about this. The earrings of the ladybug has the power of creation and the ring of the black cat has the power of destruction" said Leo. "Wow. So, the pendant of the lion has the power of strength... What about the butterfly miraculous?" said Diego. "The butterfly hairpin has the power of accuracy" replied Leo.

"Of course. I heard there's gonna be a fashion contest and the judge is gonna be Adrien's dad, Gabriel Agreste" said Diego. "Yep. Except three aspiring fashion designers are gonna be there, like, Marinette, Celina and also Meena" explained Diego. "And, also it's almost the end of the day, we'll find out who wins tomorrow" said Leo. "Of course, Leo" Meena walked up to Diego and sits right next to him. "Hey Diego" she greeted. Leo hides in Diego's jacket. "Oh! Hey Meena" replied Diego. "Hey. Look, for the fashion contest tomorrow at 1:05. I was thinking of a design, I was thinking of a necklace of a violin with the butterfly wings. Celina said she was cool with it. Would it be cool with you, Diego?" Meena said to Diego. "Yeah, I guess. You'll do great" replied Diego. "Thanks!" Meena started to run up to Celina. Then, Chloé and Sabrina heard everything.

"Did you hear that, Sabrina? Meena had her hopes up, last time, we almost sabotaged Marinette during the derby hat thing. Now we'll sabotage Meena's pendant and then we'll win this time" said Chloé. "That's perfect" replied Sabrina. Chloé and Sabrina started laughing.

After school. Marinette is making a charm bracelet with her old bracelet hoop, and puts the charms on the bracelet. With Ladybug, Cat Noir, Butterfly and King Leone's symbol. "Yes!" said Marinette. "You see, you are able to do it, it's very colorful" said Tikki. Then, it shows to Celina's bedroom at her house. Celina drew a picture of a necklace with a charm of a violin with butterfly wings. "Perfect. Meena will be happy if she sees this" she said. "See, It has a lot of color. Like, Navy blue, orchid, turquoise, and green. Very beautiful!" said the adored Papilla. "Yeah, now, I have to send this to Meena" Celina takes the picture of her drawing and sends it to Meena via text message.

"Meena will love it" she said. Papilla hides from Macy who enters Celina's room. "Hey, sis! I've got some great news!" said Macy. "What is it, Macy?" questioned Celina. "Do you know someone named Alya Césaire?" Macy asked. "Yeah, I know her, she's Marinette's best friend and she's in my class, why?" said Celina. "She shared my video from last week on her blog called Ladyblog. You know, the blog about Ladybug?" said Macy. "Yeah, Macy. Congratulations! I guess Alya saw the video with Ladybug and Cat Noir fighting a supervillain along with two new superheroes; Butterfly and King Leone" Celina said to her younger sister.

"I am so psyched!" Macy runs to her room happily. On the next day, at school. I shows to Celina walking and looking for Meena. "I wonder if Meena could win the contest just like Marinette did with the derby hat theme" She said to herself. Then Piper walked up to Celina. "Hey sis" she greeted to her sister. "Hey Piper" greeted Celina. "I know that Mr. Agreste is gonna be here, you know, Adrien's Dad, I mean, I know Adrien, he's a friend of mine, and Nino's best friend. Plus, I can tell something's up with Marinette with her stammering problem when she tried to talk to Adrien, and-" Celina interrupted Piper. "Okay, Piper. I get it. Your excited to see Gabriel Agreste" she said to Piper.

"Yeah, and if I have a great fashion style like you and Meena, that'll be great for my music performances" said Piper. "Hey everyone! Adrien's coming!" said Meena. Everyone is talking and seeing Adrien with Gabriel's assistant, Nathalie, who has the tablet. "Everybody, Shut up!" said Celina as she's walking up to Meena. Then, Sabrina sneaks up to Meena's necklace design, and literally removed the charm, and then she walked up to Chloé. "We're so awesome! I-I mean, your so awesome, Chloé" said Sabrina. "Thank you" replied Chloé. Then Chloé destroyed the charm when she stomped on it. "Ha. Wait until Meena sees this" she said. Then, Mr. Damocles walked up to Nathalie. "Good evening, my name is Nathalie, Mr. Agreste's assistant" greeted Nathalie. "So, where's Mr. Agreste?" questioned Zoe. Nathalie turned the tablet around and Gabriel is there. "Right here" said Gabriel.

"Wow. You know what, I'm gonna go see my sister's best friend" Zoe walks away. Mr. Damocles, Adrien, and Nathalie with the tablet that has Mr. Agreste in it via video call walked up to one of the students who made the jewelry. "Now, our students did a jewelry themed contest what you recommended" said Mr. Damocles. Mr. Damocles, Nathalie, and Adrien walked up to Celina and Meena. "Wait, I almost forgot, the design, i'll be right back, Alya" Marinette ran to the locker room and found the charm bracelet she made. "There it is" Then she notices the charm that is destroyed. "That looks like Meena's charm from her necklace" said Marinette.

Then it shows back to Celina and Meena. "Welcome, Mr. Agreste, for my design is a necklace-" When she notices her charm is missing, she panicked. "Oh no!" said Meena. "Meena, where's the charm?" questioned Celina. "Is this some kind of joke? This time, your design is disqualified" said Mr. Agreste. "Oh snap... Meena, I thought you put the charm in" said Celina. "I did, it must off fallen off. I'll be right back" Meena runs to the girl's locker room and sees Marinette trying to pick up the pieces of Meena's necklace charm. "Marinette?!" panicked Meena. Marinette notices Meena. "Ah! Meena?! I thought-" Meena interrupted Marinette. "I can't believe you destroyed the charm" said Meena when her voice is breaking of sadness. "Look, Meena, I didn't do it" said Marinette. "This is your fault! Because of you, I got disqualified by Mr. Agreste. I can't believe you've betrayed me like that. Your gonna be very, very sorry!" Meena runs away crying. "Meena, wait! It wasn't me!" said Marinette. She walked back to where the contest is set in.

Then, it shows to Hawk Moth's lair. "I sense anger and sadness, a beauty worshiper's despair. It'll be a perfect prey for my akuma" he used his dark power and the akuma flew away. "Flay away my little akuma, and evillize her!" said Hawk Moth. Then the akuma is flying to the school.

At the school, Celina is looking for Meena. She walked up to Rose and Juleka. "Hey, have you seen Meena?" Celina asked. Rose and Juleka noded no. "Oh man..." Then Celina walked away. "Where are you, Meena?" she said to herself.

Then, it shows to Meena, who is crying in the girl's locker room. The akuma landed on Meena's ring, Hawk Moth started communicating with Meena. "Crystallizer. I am Hawk Moth, I'm giving you the power of Cytokinesis and show what your beauty really is. But I'll need Ladybug, Cat Noir, Butterfly and King Leone's miraculouses in return" Hawk Moth said to Meena. "Yes, Hawk Moth" Meena transforms into the supervillain known as The Crystallizer.

After trying to look for Meena all over the school, Celina sat down on the bench, she sighs. "Well, I guess Marinette won the contest. I feel really bad for Meena" said Celina. Papilla's head popped out of her turquoise and pink mini bag. "I know, Celina. But Meena's gotta be here somewhere" said Papilla. "Papilla, I looked all over the school, she's not here, but where?" said Celina. Then, Marinette started looking for Meena in the girl's locker room. "Meena?" Marinette notices the crystals all over the girl's locker room.

She started looking for Meena and then sees the Crystallizer's reflection, communicating with Marinette. "Hello, Marinette" said the Crystallizer. "Wha- Who are you?" Marinette asked. "I'm the Crystallizer, user of Cytokinesis. I came to get my charm back from you" said Crystallizer. "But, Crystallizer- The charm- It's destroyed, but I didn't do- Wait! That was Chloé who did this, didn't she" said Marinette when she figured out it was Chloé. "So it was Chloé, huh? Tell me where she is now! Or you'll be very, very sorry" said Crystallizer. Marinette figured out something as she gasped. "Meena" she said. It shows to Celina who is looking for Marinette, and found her at the girl's locker room, she started eavesdropping. "If Chloé's the reason my life is ruined, then Chloé will be very sorry for what she did!" Crystallizer vanished from the crystal. Then Celina runs to the girl's bathroom to transform into her superhero ego. "I know that ring somewhere, it looks very familiar" said Celina. Papilla comes out of Celina's mini bag. "Celina, it looks like you have to fight someone who is familiar" said Papilla.

"Yes, Papilla, we can do this" said Celina. "Time to transform!" said both Celina and Marinette in unison when they're in different places. As Celina begins to transform, her hairpin is pink instead of gold. "Papilla, wings up!" Papilla gets into Celina's hairpin and it shows a symbol of a butterfly in her hairpin and Celina transforms into her superhero alter ego, Butterfly. Then, it shows to Marinette, her earrings turned red. "Tikki, spots on!" Tikki gets into Marinette's earrings and five black dots appeared. Marinette transformed into her superhero alter ego, Ladybug.

It shows to Yvette, looking for Meena for Celina, she walked up to Kim and Max. "Kim, Max! Have you seen my sister's best friend, you know, my sister is Celina Etclarisse and her best friend is Meena Dubois and-" Crystallizer interrupted Yvette. "And it's Crystallizer for now on, and Chloé Bourgeois will pay for what she did!" Crystallizer sees Chloé and Sabrina. "Who are you anyway?" questioned Chloé. "My name's Crystallizer, little brat. And now your gonna pay for what you did" When Crystallizer tried to freeze Chloé, Ladybug swings in and saved Chloé from being frozen by the Crystallizer.

Adrien notices that Ladybug is here, he runs to the boy's locker room. He sees there's nobody's around. Plagg came out of Adrien's jacket with the Camembert cheese. "I think that blue haired girl is akumatized" said Plagg. "Your right, but where's the akuma?" said Adrien. Diego sees the Crystallizer and he runs into the boy's bathroom to transform. "I know that ring somewhere, Meena must of been akumatized by Hawk Moth" said Diego. "Your right, we have to fight the Crystallizer" said Leeo. "Time to transform!" said both Adrien and Diego in unison when their both in different places. "Plagg, claws out!" Adrien's ring turned black and Plagg gets into Adrien's ring and the green paw print appeared. Adrien transformed into his superhero ego, Cat Noir.

It shows to Diego, his pendant turned gold. "Leeo, let's roar!" Leeo gets into Diego's pendant and an orange lion paw print appeared. He transformed into his superhero ego, King Leone.

It shows to Crystallizer looking for the superheroes. "Where are you, Ladybug?" she chuckles. Butterfly appeared behind Crystallizer. "Sorry, my friend, Ladybug, will be here shortly" she said. "Nice try, Butterfly, stay and freeze!" Crystallizer used her ice powers to try to freeze Butterfly but Butterfly keeps dodging. "This time, I'll stay alive!" Butterfly grabs her two fans and fights Crystallizer, but the Crystallizer fought back. "Dang..." said Butterfly. Ladybug appeared. "Give it up, Crystallizer!" she said. "Oh, so your Ladybug. I heard very pathetic things about you, you don't stand a chance" said the Crystallizer.

"Be careful, Ladybug! She has cytokinesis!" said Butterfly. "So, since you've found out the beauty of my crystals, it's time for you to freeze!" Crystallizer tries to freeze Ladybug and Ladybug keeps dodging it. Cat Noir is behind Crystallizer. Butterfly and Ladybug notices him. "Hey Crystallizer, look behind you" said Cat Noir. "What now?!" Crystallizer turns around, then King Leone hits her, then the Crystallizer freezes King Leone's hand to the wall and his feet to the floor. "Gotcha!" said Crystallizer. Hawk Moth started communicating with the Crystallizer. "Now your chance! Take King Leone's miraculous, his pendant" said Hawk Moth. Crystallizer walked up to King Leone and she's about to take his pendant. Cat Noir uses his staff to knock Crystallizer's hand. "Nice try, Crystallizer" he said. "Really? How about a blizzard forecast!" Crystallizer makes a blizzard. "Look out, guys!" said King Leone. The blizzard stops. "Where did the Crystallizer go?" questioned Ladybug. "I don't know, is anyone okay?" questioned Butterfly.

Everyone agreed. King Leone looks up "Whoa. Guys, you've might wanna look up" he said. Ladybug, Cat Noir and Butterfly looks up and the school has a crystal ceiling. "There's crystals up there. And the entrance is blocked as well" said Butterfly. "Oh no! Where's Chloé?" said Sabrina. "Oh no, they took Chloé! We've gotta look for the Crystallizer" said Ladybug. "Your right, we've gotta split up. We've gotta let us know if we found her" said Cat Noir.

"Got it" agreed Butterfly. Ladybug, Cat Noir, Butterfly and King Leone splits up to look for the Crystallizer. "Alya, are you sure the heroes are gonna look for the Crystallizer?" questioned Piper. "Don't worry, Piper, Ladybug is a true super-heroine, she's gonna stop the Crystallizer" said Alya. "Are you sure? the Crystallizer has ice powers" said Yvette. "Also known as Cytokinesis" added Max. "Okay, thank you!" added Yvette.

It shows to Butterfly, looking for the Crystallizer. "Where are you now, Crystallizer?" questioned Butterfly. Then, Butterfly spotted the Crystallizer who has Chloé, who's feet and hands are frozen. "There you are" said Butterfly. "Remember me, Chloé? The girl who has the butterfly violin necklace and you framed Marinette for it?" said the Crystallizer. "Butterfly Violin charm? Meena!" said Butterfly when she figured it out.

Butterfly pulled out her communicator and called Ladybug, Cat Noir and King Leone. "Guys, I found the Crystallizer, and Chloé's there, at room B15" she said. It shows to Ladybug, Cat Noir, and King Leone. "Good, We're on our way" said the trio.

The trio made it to outside of Room B15. "Butterfly, is the Crystallizer there?" questioned Ladybug. "Yeah, and also Chloé" answered Butterfly. "Then, let's go" added Cat Noir. Then Ladybug and Cat Noir kicked the door open. "You guys?" questioned the Crystallizer. "Give it up, Meena! it's four against one" said Butterfly. "Sorry, Butterfly, i'm the Meena anymore, i'm the Crystallizer. And Chloé will be frozen for now on!" said the Crystallizer. "Please, don't!" said the terrified Chloé. "I don't think so, Crystallizer!" Butterfly used her superpower. "Twist Tornado!" Butterfly used her twist tornado to attack the Crystallizer from inside. "I'm not done yet, Butterfly!" said the Crystallizer. Crystallizer tried to freeze Butterfly but she keeps dodging. The Crystallizer keeps getting frustrated. Butterfly figured it out. "Wait a minute, her ring, it's blue instead of orange. Meena's ring is orange. But the Crystallizer's ring is blue now!" she said.

"So that means the akuma must be in her ring" said Ladybug. "That's the one" replied Butterfly. "It's you and me, Crystallizer!" said Ladybug. Ladybug uses her superpower. "Lucky Charm!" When Ladybug used her Lucky Charm, a bar of soap appeared. "A bar of soap?" questioned Ladybug. "Are you planning to get her to wash her hands?" questioned Cat Noir. Ladybug spotted the Crystallizer's feet. "Bingo. Go get her, Cat Noir!" said Ladybug. Cat Noir started fighting the Crystallizer. Crystallizer tries to freeze Cat Noir, but he keeps dodging. Cat Noir uses his superpower. "Cataclysm!" he shouted. Crystallizer used her ice magic and Cat Noir used his Cataclysm power to stop it, but fails, his torso and legs were frozen. Hawk Moth started communicating with the Crystallizer. "Nice shot. Now, get Cat Noir's miraculous, the ring!" said Hawk Moth. While the Crystallizer walked up to Cat Noir, Ladybug slides the bar of soap and the Crystallizer slipped on it.

"No!" said Crystallizer. King Leone runs up to the Crystallizer and removed her ring and throws it to Ladybug. Ladybug drops it on the floor and steps on it. It's destroyed and the akuma started flying. "No more evil-doing for you, little akuma" Ladybug begins to capture the akuma. "Time to de-evillize!" Ladybug captured the akuma with her Yo-Yo. "Gotcha!" She released the purified akuma. "Bye-bye little butterfly" Then, Ladybug throws the bar of soap up. "Miraculous Ladybug!" The Miraculous Ladybug move repaired the damaged caused by the Crystallizer.

The Crystallizer turned back to Meena. "What just happened?" questioned Meena. Ladybug, Cat Noir,, Butterfly and King Leone gave each other a fist bump. "Pound it!" they said. Butterfly notices Meena's necklace charm is repaired, she picks it up and walked up to Meena. "Hey, your Butterfly" said Meena. "Here Meena" Butterfly gives Meena the necklace charm. "It's repaired. But how?" questioned Meena.

"The usual ways" Butterfly's hairpin started beeping. "Butterfly, your hairpin! You've gotta get out of here" said Ladybug. "Well, gotta go. We'll meet again, Meena" Butterfly flees and heads to the closet outside the classroom. Cat Noir notices he has one minute to change back. "Gotta go too!" Cat Noir flees as well. "I'll bug out too" Ladybug flees as well.

King Leone sees the closet flashed and he sees Celina. "Celina's Butterfly?" he said. Then he noticed a flash as well from the janitor's closet, Adrien exits out. "And Adrien's Cat Noir?" said King Leone.

A moment later. After school, Celina started talking to Meena. "Sorry you've got disqualified, Meena" said Celina. "It's okay, Celina. Butterfly repaired my violin charm! It's awesome!" said Meena. "Uh, yeah, I guess it's awesome. Very sweet of Butterfly" replied Celina. "Yeah." Meena enters her house and waves goodbye to Celina. Papilla's head popped out of Celina's mini bag. "You've did the right thing for Meena after that charm was repaired" said Papilla. "Yeah, plus Meena was cheered up because of Butterfly" said Celina. "Yeah. It's very colorful by the way" added Papilla. "Yeah, but, I was wondering why did Diego mean by being friends in and out of costumes. I was so curious about that" said Celina. "Me too" replied Papilla.

It shows a card of Celina hanging out with Meena who is holding a necklace but with the violin charm on it.

 **THE END.**

* * *

 **Cast**

Cristina Vee/Marinette Dupain-Cheng (Ladybug)

Bryce Papenbrook/Adrien Agreste (Cat Noir)

Ciara Bravo/Celina Etclarisse (Butterfly)

Brennan Mejia/Diego Vasquez (King Leone)

Mela Lee/Tikki

Max Mittelman/Plagg

Ashley Peterson/Papilla

Danny Cooksey/Leeo

Keith Silverstein/Hawk Moth, Gabriel Agreste

Jessica DiCicco/Meena Dubois

Carrie Keranen/Alya Césaire

Ben Diskin/Max Kanté

Sabrina Weisz/Nathalie Sancoeur

Selah Victor/Chloé Bourgeois

Cassandra Lee Morris/Sabrina Raincomprix

Ronni Hawk/Yvette Etclarisse

Cree Cincchino/Macy Etclarisse


	3. Shinigami

**This is the Halloween special of Miraculous V2. Happy Halloween everyone!**

* * *

 **Hidden Beginning**

It shows to a masked rider who broke into the Louvre, the security guards tried to get him, but the masked rider got them in chains. He drew an eye symbol on the suit of Napoleon and he got some sort of eyeball.

* * *

It starts with Marinette working on her costume as Dawn from Pokemon. "I'm done" she said when she finished her costume. "It looks so cute" said Tikki. "Yeah, and Look what I got" Marinette shows Tikki the Piplup Pokemon plushie. "What's that?" said the curious Tikki. "This is Piplup, it's actually from the popular anime game, Pokemon" said Marinette. "It's so cute!" said Tikki. Then it shows to the mansion which is near the Eiffel Tower. Adrien puts on his new Halloween costume, a Vampire costume. "Well this should do" said Adrien.

"The vampire, a blood sucking monster of Halloween" said Plagg. "Yeah, why?" questioned Adrien. "Oh, no reason" replied Plagg. "What? Are you scared or something?" said Adrien. "I'm not!" added Plagg. Adrien jump-scared Plagg. "Okay, there's no reason to do that!" said Plagg. "Yeah, Okay, let's go" said Adrien. Then it goes to Celina's house. Celina is dressed up as Alice Kingsleigh from 'Alice Through the Looking Glass'. "This costume is very beautiful, it'll be great" said Celina. "Yeah, I love the costume" said Papilla. "Thank you" Celina said. "For Halloween, I am Alice Kingsleigh, and this is party is gonna be great. I just can't wait, Papilla"

Then it shows to Diego's house. Diego is dressed up as Jaden Yuki from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. "Time to get your game on, Leo" said Diego. "Who are you suppose to be?" said the curious Leo. "Jaden Yuki from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX" replied Diego. Diego checks the time and it says seven o'clock, Diego heads to the school. He made it to Francois Dupont High School. The students and the staff are decorating for the party. "Wow, the decorations are impressive" said Diego. A 16-year-old Japanese girl named Kiyomi Nakamura tried to jump-scare Diego, but it didn't work.

Kiyomi's appearance is she has fair skin, medium long dark brown hair, brown eyes, and she appears to be wearing a witch costume for Halloween. "Did I scare you, Diego?" questioned Kiyomi. "Uh, no you didn't" replied Diego. "Man, I thought it might work. Maybe I'll scare someone like the Shinigami" said Kiyomi. "The Shinigami?" questioned Diego. "Shinigamis are gods or supernatural spirits that invite humans towards death, and can be seen to be present or interpret to be present in certain aspects of Japanese religion and culture. Their really scary" explained Kiyomi. Alya shows up dressed up as Circus Baby from 'Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister's location'. "Hey" When Alya greeted, Kiyomi got scared.

"It's okay, Kiyomi, it's me" said Alya when she took off the mask. Kiyomi sighs of relief. It shows to Marinette, who is going to see Alya, she walked up to her. "I guess your dressed up as Circus Baby from Five Nights at Freddy's" said Marinette. "The sister's location to be exact" added Alya. Then Nino shows up as the Purple Guy from 'NFAF'. "I'm gonna stuff you in the suit" said Nino when he scared Kiyomi. "Please don't stuff me in the suit" said Kiyomi when she's terrified. "Dont' worry, it's just me" said Nino when he removed the mask. Celina shows up with her best friend, Meena, who is dressed up as a pirate (But without the eye patch). "Hey Kiyomi" greeted Meena. "Oh, hey Meena" greeted Kiyomi. Celina was curious about Meena knowing Kiyomi, Meena turned to Celina. "She lives on my block" she whispered to Celina. "Oh yeah" replied Celina.

"Um... Hey guys, do you think i'm... Scary?" questioned the shy Kiyomi. Then, Chloé, who is dressed up as Elsa, and Sabrina, who is dressed up as Anna, shows up. "Well... Kiyomi Nakamura, your not even scary. Your just the Halloween loser" said Chloé, Adrien shows up. "Chloé, stop that!" he said. "Whatever, Adrikins, I'll just do this" Chloé throws a tomato on Kiyomi's face, Kiyomi started crying then she runs away. "Chloé, what is wrong with you?!" said Diego. "That Chinese girl is not even scary. She's just a dumb, shy girl" said Chloé. "Actually, Kiyomi's Japanese, not Chinese" corrected Celina.

"Whatever" Chloé and Sabrina walks away. "Poor little witch, always not so scary, the perfect pray of my evil akuma" Hawk Moth placed dark energy on the akuma and it flew away. "Fly away my evil akuma, and take control of this little witch!" said Hawk Moth. Then I shows to Kiyomi and she was crying in the girl's locker room. The akuma landed on her wand. Then Hawk Moth speaks with her. "Shinigami, I am Hawk Moth, for now on your the one who scares people. You will help me in return when the time is right. So do we have a deal, Shinigami?" said Hawk Moth. "Yes, Hawk Moth" Kiyomi stands up and she changes into a witch themed supervillain known as Shinigami.

"Man. Poor Kiyomi" said Diego. "Yeah, I feel really bad for her" said Celina. "Honestly Chloé should've have said that" said Diego. Then Shinigami shows up, laughing evilly. "Hi, sorry to interrupt" she said. "Who are you?" questioned Piper. "No one thinks i'm scary enough, and now I am scary enough" Shingami laughs evilly. "Where is Chloé Bourgeois?!" she shouted. Everyone pointed to Chloé, even Sabrina, Chloé turns to Sabrina. "Thanks a lot-" Chloé is grabbed by a big white hand. "You wouldn't escape me by saying i'm not scary" said Shinigami. "Why did she-" Celina figured it out. "Kiyomi!" she said. Adrien runs off. At the bathroom, Adrien gets Plagg out of his costume. "It's time to transform" said Adrien.

"Plagg, claws out!" Adrien's ring turns black and Plagg got absorbed into the ring and a paw print appeared, Adrien transformed into his superhero ego, Cat Noir. Then, Marinette and Celina heads out somewhere else. "Time to transform, Tikki" said Marinette. "I'm ready when you are" added Tikki. Marinette's earrings turned red. "Tikki, spots on!" Tikki gets absorbed into the earrings and five black spots appeared. Marinette transforms into her superhero ego, Ladybug.

Then it goes to Celina. "Time to transform" said Celina. Celina's hairpin turns pink. "Papilla, wings up!" Papilla is absorbed into Celina's hairpin and a butterfly symbol appeared. Celina transforms into her superhero alter ego, Butterfly.

It shows to Chloé, who ran and hid in the closet while Shinigami is looking for her. Somehow, a spinning fan hits her. "Sorry, Shinigami. If your gonna start looking for someone, start looking for me" said Butterfly. Then Shinigami summons the big white hands, the white hands tried to punch Butterfly, but she keeps dodging. Then Ladybug and Cat Noir shows up. "Sorry, Shinigami, better luck next time" said Ladybug. Ladybug tied Shinigami's hands with her Yo-Yo, and Cat Noir attacks the big white hands with his staff.

"We can't let her keep doing this, she'll destroy the school at this rate!" said Ladybug. "Don't worry, I've got this" said Butterfly. Butterfly tries to strike Shinigami head on with her fans and Shinigami strikes down Butterfly. "Butterfly!" said Ladybug. Diego shows up as Ladybug and Cat Noir chased Shinigami outside. Diego checks on Butterfly. "Are you okay?" he said to Butterfly. "Yeah, I'm okay" replied Butterfly. "Well, looks like I came in just in time" said Diego. "Time for you to transform?" questioned Butterfly when she got up. Leo appeared. "Time to get to work, Leo" said Diego. "But everyone shouldn't know that I exist, but Butterfly knows now" said Leo. "Come on, stop being a stick in the mud, we're all miraculous holders after all" said Diego. Diego begins to transform when his pendant turns gold and harvest gold. "Leo, let's roar!" said Diego. Leo gets absorbed into the pendant and an orange lion paw print appeared in his pendant. Diego transforms into his superhero alter ego, King Leone.

King Leone takes out his buster sword. "Let's go, Butterfly" he said. Butterfly and King Leone heads outside to fight Shinigami with Ladybug & Cat Noir. King Leone shows up, chopping the white hands with his buster sword. "An attack on Halloween? How shameful" said King Leone. "Ladybug, use your lucky charm!" said Butterfly. "Got it!" Ladybug used her superpower. "Lucky Charm!" she used her lucky charm power and the item revealed to be a bucket. "A bucket? Where I'm I gonna use it on?" said the curious Ladybug. Ladybug sees the lemonade, the bucket, and the open cut on the big white hand. "I've got it!" said Ladybug. Ladybug fills the bucket with lemonade. "The worst thing to put on a cut..." Then she throws the bucket of lemonade on the cut of the big white hand and it started freaking out and goes out of control. "Is lemon juice" finished Ladybug. "Hey! Stop it you stupid-" The big white hands knocked off Shinigami and that made her drop her wand.

Ladybug grabs the wand and breaks it and the akuma is released. "Halloween time's over, akuma" Ladybug uses her Yo-Yo. "Time to de-evillize!" She captured the akuma with her Yo-Yo. "Gotcha!" Ladybug releases the purified Akuma. "Bye-bye, little butterfly" she said. "Miraculous Ladybug!" She takes the bucket and throws it in the air and it repaired the damaged caused by Shinigami. Shinigami returns back into Kiyomi. "Hey, where i'm I? What I'm I doing here?" said the curious Kiyomi. "Pound it!" Ladybug, Cat Noir, Butterfly and King Leone gave each other a fist bump.

It shows to Hawk Moth's lair. "NO! I was so close! Wait until you'll see the big scare, Ladybug, wait until you see!" said the frustrated Hawk Moth.

It shows to outside, Ladybug started leaving. "It's time I bug out" She exits out. "Cat Noir, Butterfly, can I talk to you?" said King Leone. "We would talk, but we've better go" said Butterfly. "Wait! It's just, I saw some things" said King Leone. "Like what?" questioned Butterfly. "Like you two changing back the other day" answered King Leone. "Wait, what?" said Butterfly. "Look, we can't just tell you who we are" said Cat Noir. "And why not the of us heroes I want to makes friends with all of you, even in and out of your masks" said King Leone. "But Cat Noir's right, our identities must stay hidden" said Butterfly.

"No, he's right" said Cat Noir. "Cat Noir, you've really believed King Leone?!" said Butterfly. "I think if we knew who we were, it would help us, plus we'd be true friends" Cat Noir said to Butterfly. "I guess your right" said Butterfly. King Leone changes back into Diego, Cat Noir transforms back into Adrien and Butterfly transforms back into Celina. Adrien notices Celina. "Celina?" questioned Adrien. "So your Cat Noir" said Celina. Then Plagg notices Leo. "Hey, what's going on-? Oh no, not him" said Plagg when he notices Leo. "Hello, Plagg" greeted Leo. "Wait, you two know each other?" said the curious Adrien.

"Yes, he's my brother" said Plagg. "Your brother?" questioned Adrien. Then they head back to the party. "I can't believe that happened" said the upset Chloé. "Hey Chloé" Chloé started screaming and ran off after Kiyomi greeted. "Whoa! I just scared Miss Chloé Bourgeois. That felt good!" said Kiyomi. Marinette shows up. "Looks like Chloé got the scare this time" she said. "I guess I did" replied Kiyomi. Then as the party goes on, the masked rider from before stands on the Eiffel Tower with the eyeball like object on his hand and disappears.

* * *

 **Here's the Trailer of Mulityman37's Kamen Rider Ghost and Miraculous crossover story coming very very very soon!**

* * *

 **Ryan: Guys you got to see this!**

 **(The ultimate team up in the history of the world)**

 **Takeru: The power of the Miraculous?**

 **Sage: Let me show you (Opens the portal)**

 **Mal: This is the real world, but something's wrong**

 **Jay: Look!**

 **(Monsters rise up)**

 **Dark Necroms: We shall eliminate you for our master!**

 **(The Kamen Rider and the Miraculous Holders)**

 **(They stand together on top of a building)**

 **(Will defeat a new dark rider)**

 **Dark Ghost: You will all be destroyed!**

 **(And the appearance of new miraculous holders)**

 **(Shows Queen Bee, Volpina and Le Poan)**

 **(And Next year's new Kamen Rider)**

 **(Shows Kamen Rider Ex-Aid in level one form)**

 **What the-?  
**

 **Ex-Aid: Dai henshin!  
**

 **Gamer Driver: Mighty jump, mighty kick, mighty, mighty action X!**

 **(Ex-Aid becomes level 2)**

 **(Will they defeat Dark Ghost?)  
**

 **Kamen Rider Ghost & Ladybug: Our lives are burning bright!  
**

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Ghost VS. Miraculous Ladybug V2: Call of the Monsters And 100 Eyecons**

 **COMING SOON!**

* * *

 **Cast**

Cristina Vee/Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug

Bryce Papenbrook/Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir

Ciara Bravo/Celina Etclarisse/Butterfly

Brennan Mejia/Diego Vasquez/King Leone

Mela Lee/Tikki

Max Mittelman/Plagg

Ashley Peterson/Papilla

Danny Cooksey/Leo

Keith Silverstein/Hawk Moth

Kelly Sheridan/Kiyomi Nakamura

Carrie Keranen/Alya Césaire

Ben Diskin/Nino Lahiffe

Jessica DiCicco/Meena Dubois


	4. Chromo-Girl

It starts at the Francois Dupont High School, Yvette is giving out fliers for a movie night at her house. "Movie night at my house, we're showing the movie called the Fantastic Beasts, and where to find them" she said to Alix. "Who's idea for a movie was it?" questioned Alix. "My 12-year-old sister, Macy" replied Yvette. "Fine, I'll go see it" Alix takes the flier. "Who wants to see The Fantastic Beasts?" Celina, Meena, Adrien and Nino sees Piper handing out fliers. "What's up with Piper?" questioned Nino. "She's handing out fliers to see the new J.K. Rowling film, the Fantastic Beasts" answered Celina. "Macy's dying to see it all month since it came out" added Meena. "How'd you know that your little sister wanted to see it?" said the curious Adrien. "Because she's a fan of J.K. Rowling" said Celina. "Of course" replied Adrien.

Yvette sees Marinette and Alya and she walked up to them. "Marinette and Alya, do you want to see J.K. Rowling's The Fantastic Beasts?" she said. "I've heard about it" said Alya. "Yeah, but it came out last month, last time Macy spoiled the movie for us" said Marinette. "I know, but my little sister felt really bad about what happened and she decided that me and Macy show you the fantastic beasts" said Yvette.

"Yeah, but what if Macy spoils it again?" questioned Marinette. "It's fine, plus, I'll be inviting Adrien" said Yvette. "Okay, I'm in!" Marinette takes Yvette's fliers and she gave the second one to Alya. It shows to Diego who showed up to the school. "Yo guys, what's going on?" said Diego. "Yvette's handing out fliers for the fantastic beasts" said Meena. "Oh, really?" replied Diego. "Yeah, my sister, Macy, is excited to see it all month" said Celina.

"Oh I get it" added Diego. "Yeah, she's a huge J.K. Rowling fan" replied Celina. "What is she gonna do?" questioned Diego. "She's not gonna spoil the movie, like, last time" said Celina. "I guess I'll go" said Diego. "Okay" Celina turns to Yvette. "Hey, Yvette! We have someone who wants to watch the Fantastic Beasts!" she said to her sister. Yvette walked up to Diego. "Yes! Thank you" Yvette handed out the flier to Diego.

"That made Yvette really eager" said Adrien. "So what happened last time?" said the curious Diego. "Last time we did movie night, Macy spoiled the movie when she got too excited" said Celina. Then it shows to Celina's house and everyone is here. "Okay, movie fans, the movie will start in 10 minutes" said Yvette. "Hey, Celina, is Macy here?" questioned Marinette. "Yeah, I think so" replied Celina. Macy arrived. "Hey, guys! Are you excited to see the Fantastic Beasts?" she said. She realized something. "Oh, wait, I forgot my water bottle, I'll be right back" Macy went down to the basement. "Is this a really good movie?" Diego asked. "Yes, it's good, I've seen it before, and Macy is dying to see it" said Yvette. "It's true. But Zoe decided not to tell Macy" said Celina. Macy comes back from the basement with her water bottle.

As when the movie starts, the power somehow went out. "What happened?" questioned Macy. "The power went out" said Celina. "I don't know how'd that happened" added Macy. "Did you cause the power outage, Macy?" said Yvette. "Why would I do that?" questioned Macy.

"I remember last year, you were playing the electrical box when your not suppose to" said Yvette. "I did not this time!" said Macy. "You know what. I'll call Meena's Dad, and fix the electrical box, until it's fixed, we'll watch the movie without you" Yvette said to Macy. "W-What?!" said the upset Macy. "I'm not happy about this. Go to your room now!" said Yverre. "Your not the boss of me!" said the frustrated Macy when she runs out the front door.

Then, it shows to Hawk Moth's lair. "My, my, she really wanted to see that movie, but now she's in despair, in that case" said Hawk Moth. The Akuma landed on Hawk Moth's hand, and placed dark energy on it, the Akuma flew away. "Fly away, evil akuma, and take control of that frustrated movie-goer!" said Hawk Moth as the akuma is heading to Macy.

It shows to Macy at the park, sitting on a swing. "I didn't even cause the power outage. Thanks a lot, Yvette!" she said to herself. The Akuma landed on Macy's sunglasses, Hawk Moth started communicating with her. "Hawk Moth is my name and Chromo-Girl is now yours. I'm giving you the power of electricity, but you will help me in return when the time is right" said Hawk Moth. "Yes, Hawk Moth" Macy gets off the swing and she changes. It shows to Celina house. "Zoe, that was uncalled for" said Marinette. "I wasn't very happy about what happened. Macy shouldn't play with the electrical box this time" said Yvette. "What if she didn't?" questioned Diego. "Yeah, what if Macy's right? What if someone framed her?" questioned Celina. "I guess, if your right. But, now I feel all bad" said Yvette.

Then they heard screaming. They went outside and they see Chromo-Girl. "What is that?" questioned Yvette. "Bad news I'm sure" said Marinette. "YOU!" Chromo-Girl speeds up to Yvette. "You better think twice by not letting me see the movie!" she said. "What are you talking about?" questioned Yvette. "You know what i'm talking about" said Chromo-Girl. "Macy?" said Marinette when she figured it out. "Macy is gone, now I'm Chromo-Girl!" said Chromo-Girl. Marinette runs off.

Tikki gets out of Marinette's bag. "Hawk Moth must of released another akuma" said Tikki. "Well, only one thing to do" said Marinette. Marinette's earrings turned red. "Tikki, spots on!" Tikki gets absorbed into Marinette's earrings and the red earrings have five black dots on them, Marinette transforms into her superhero alter ego, Ladybug.

Adrien, Diego and Celina saw what happened by watching at the window. "I know a place we should be, follow me" Celina takes Adrien and Diego to an alley way. "Is it really Macy?" said the curious Diego. "Yeah, it looks like we have to save my sister" said Celina. "Let's do it. We're a team, aren't we?" said Diego. Adrien, Diego and Celina called their kwamis. "Time to transform!" the trio said. "Plagg, claws out!" Adrien's ring turns black, Plagg gets absorbed to the ring and a green paw print appeared on the ring, Adrien transforms into his superhero alter ego, Cat Noir.

Diego's pendant turns gold. "Leo, let's roar!" Leo gets absorbed into the pendant and a orange lion paw print appeared, Diego transforms into his superhero alter ego, King Leone. Celina's gold piece of her hairpin turns pink. "Papilla, wings up!" Papilla gets absorbed into Celina's hairpin, a butterfly symbol appeared on Celina's hairpin, Celina transforms into her superhero alter ego, Butterfly.

Butterfly, Cat Noir, and King Leone head to fight Chromo-Girl, Ladybug uses her Yo-Yo on Chromo-Girl to make her fall over and she gets up and notices Ladybug. "So your Ladybug, I heard very pathetic things about you" she said. "Leave those people alone!" said Ladybug. "Yeah right, Ladybug, since I have the power of electricity, I can do this" Chromo-Girl used her electricity power and caused a blackout in Paris. Cat Noir, Butterfly and King Leone shows up. "Macy, stop this right now!" said Butterfly. "I'm not the trouble-making Macy anymore, now I am the electrifying Chromo-Girl!" said Chromo-Girl. "She's not listening the reason" said King Leone. "Then let's not change that" said Cat Noir. They go on the attack Chromo-Girl, Cat Noir went out in the attack as he used his staff, then Chromo-Girl shocked Cat Noir with her electricity powers.

"It's not okay to play with electricity, Chromo-Girl" said Cat Noir. He falls over in pain. "Oh man, not cool!" King Leone takes out his buster sword. Butterfly got mad at Chromo-Girl and she took out her two fans. "How dare you electrocute my friend!" she said furiously as she and King Leone are attacking Chromo-Girl, King Leone attack Chromo-Girl with his sword. "Haven't you know? I can absorb electricity, with that, Paris will have a black out" said Chromo-Girl. "Not if I could help it!" said Ladybug. Butterfly realized something. "Wait a minute, I bet the akuma is in her sunglasses" she said. "Then we get a ride of them" said Cat Noir.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug used her Lucky Charm power, and the item revealed to be rubber gloves. "Rubber gloves?" she questioned. She spotted Chromo-Girl's sunglasses. "The glasses, oh yeah!" said Ladybug. Ladybug puts on the rubber gloves and grabs Chromo-Girl, Chromo-Girl tried to shock Ladybug but it didn't work. "What? I've should've shocked out by now!" said the frustrated Chromo-Girl. "Rubber doesn't conduct electricity" said Ladybug. Ladybug kicked Chromo-Girl and grabbed her sunglasses and she breaks them, the akuma is released. "No more evil-doing for you, little akuma" She begins to capture the akuma. "Time to de-evillize!" Ladybug captured the akuma with her Yo-Yo. "Gotcha!" Ladybug releases the purified Akuma. "Bye-bye, little butterfly" Ladybug started to throw her rubber gloves up. "Miraculous Ladybug!" The Miraculous Ladybug repaired the damage caused by Chromo-Girl. Chromo-Girl turned back into Macy. "What I'm I doing here?" questioned Macy. Ladybug, Cat Noir, Butterfly and King Leone gave each other a fist bump. "Pound it" they said. Then it goes to Hawk Moth. "Not again! One day, Ladybug, I will destroy you!" said the furious Hawk Moth.

It goes back to Ladybug, her miraculous beeps. "Time to bug out, later!" said Ladybug. The others leave and changes back. "See, I told you it was easier for us" said Diego. "Yeah, if only we knew who Ladybug is" said Adrien. "Don't you mean if you knew, lover boy?" said Celina when she teased Adrien. "Hey, not funny!" added Adrien. They go back to Macy. "Sorry about Yvette being upset with you, Macy" said Celina. "It's okay" replied Macy. The power goes back on. "Hey, the power's back on" said Macy. "Then let's go finish the movie" said Diego. They take Macy to Celina's house.

It shows to the gang, watching 'The Fantastic Beasts (and where to find them) and they finished the movie.

* * *

 **Cast**

Cristina Vee/Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug

Bryce Papenbrook/Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir

Ciara Bravo/Celina Etclarisse/Butterfly

Brennan Mejia/Diego Vasquez/King Leone

Keith Silverstein/Hawk Moth

Mela Lee/Tikki

Max Mittelman/Plagg

Ashley Peterson/Papilla

Danny Cooksey/Leo

Carrie Keranen/Alya Césaire

Ben Diskin/Nino Lahiffe

Ronni Hawk/Yvette Etclarisse

Cree Cincchino/Macy Etclarisse

Kira Buckland/Alix Kubdel


	5. Handyman

It starts at the Francois Dupont High School, it shows to Marinette with Alya. "Well this is a familiar sight" said Marinette. "Yeah, it's parent's career day, last time, Chloé's bracelet went missing" said Alya. "I remember that" replied Marinette. It shows to Diego waiting for someone, Celina went up to Diego. "Hey Diego, what are you waiting for?" questioned Celina. "My grandpa" answered Diego. "Your Grandpa?" said the curious Celina. "Yeah, he's a zoologist" answered Diego. "That sounds cool. What does he do?" said Celina. "He studies animals" replied Diego. "Pretty cool for your Grandfather" said Celina. "Yeah. He even does wood carving and to make costumes to dress as so he can act like them" said Diego. "That's sounds cool. My Dad works with computers all the time" added Celina. "Really?" questioned Diego. "Yeah. He repairs laptops, computer PCs and stuff. He's awesome" said Celina.

A truck pulled up and it's Diego's grandfather, Dante, as he gets off his truck. "Hey there, Diego" greeted Dante. "Hey gramps" greeted Diego. "Hi, sir, my name's Celina, i'm Diego's friend" greeted Celina. "Hello, there, my name's Dante" introduced Dante. "Well, Celina, where's your Dad?" questioned Diego. "He's gonna come today" added Celina. Then a car pulled up, and it's Celina's father, Daniel, who got out of the car. "Hey, Celina. I'm here" said Daniel. "Dad, you made it!" Celina runs up to her Dad. Celina's oldest sister, Yvette, sees Celina with her Dad. "Dad's here?!" Zoe started running to her Dad excitingly. Diego sees Adrien disappointed, Diego goes up to him. "What's gotten you down?" he said.

"My Father is too busy to come" replied Adrien. "Oh, I get it" added Diego. "Yeah. Just like last time" replied Adrien. "You have a rough family, huh?" said Diego. "Yeah, my father's always busy and my Mother disappeared six years ago, for all I know she could be alive or not" said Adrien. "At least you have your Dad. My Dad disappeared too" said Diego. "You too?" said the curious Adrien.

"Yup, six years ago too. A little weird, but yeah" said Diego. "Okay, class is starting, we should get going" said Adrien. It shows to the career day presentation, Dante is presenting about being a zoologist with the animals in cages, a ring-tailed lemur, blue macaws, and the red pandas. "These are the kind of animals I study..." while Dante is presenting, Nino is recording with his phone. "This is sweet" he said. "I sometimes help out the local zoo with the animals which I have these animals with me" said Dante. "This is interesting with Diego's Grandfather" said Marinette. "Thank you, Mr. Vasquez, next up, Mr. Dupain, who works at the local bakery" said Miss. Bustier.

Tikki peeked out of Marinette's bag. "Let's hope nothing goes wrong this time" she said. Then, Diego turned to Marinette and saw only one little glimpse of Tikki. "Hey, that looks like..." wondered the quiet Diego. Meena is worried about her Dad's presentation. "I hope my Dad doesn't embarrass himself" Meena said to herself. Tom finished his presentation. "Thank you, Mr. Dupain. Next up is Meena's father, who works as a handyman" said Miss. Bustier. Arnold walked down for his presentation. "As a handyman, I can fix anything, like gazebos, house roofs, anything" said Arnold. "It's true" Meena whispered to Celina. "And my fellow workers workers are in progress of making a hospital just down the road from here" said Arnold. "A hospital? That's cool" Celina whispered to Meena.

"And for getting your co-workers injured" said Chloé. "What are you talking about?" said the curious Adrien. "I'm talking about that Mr. Dubois's cluminess always gets his co-workers injured!" said Chloé. "That was an accident, he didn't mean to!" said Meena. "Yeah right, your father is to much of a klutz for the job" added Chloé. "Shut up, Chloé!" shouted Meena. "That's enough!" said Miss. Bustier. Meanwhile after class, Diego goes up to Celina and Adrien. "Adrien, have you noticed something weird about Marinette?" he said. "Weird how?" questioned Adrien. "Well, like when she leaves Ladybug is always their" said Diego.

"I've never realized that before" said Adrien. "Where are you getting at?" said Celina. "I thought I saw Marinette with a kwami" said Diego. "A kwami?" questioned Celina. "A ladybug kwami" added Diego. "So the girl I love behind the mask might be Marinette" said Adrien. "If she is, you might have a crush on Marinette" Celina teased. "Don't be ashamed, Adrien, besides something tell me she wouldn't mind" said Diego.

It goes to the construction sight in Paris. Arnold got a called over by one of his workers. "Oh hey it's the mayor" he said. Arnold walked up to Mayor Bourgeois. "What can I do for you sir?" he said. "I heard about the incident that happened" said Mayor Bourgeois. "Oh yeah, that" added Arnold. "Don't you know your getting your co-workers injured?" Mayor Bourgeois said furiously. "It was an accident, I swear!" said Arnold. "Never the less, I'll have no choice but to let you go" said Mayor Bourgeois. Arnold leaves the construction sight and sat down at a bench. "Well that's great now. What did I do?" Arnold said to himself.

It shows to Hawk Moth's lair. "Well, well, someone's in quiet a bad moon and today he'll cause destruction" said Hawk Moth. The akuma landed on the palm of Hawk Moth's hand and he placed on energy on it, the Akuma flies away. "Fly away, evil akuma, and take control of this construction worker!" said Hawk Moth. The akuma flies to Arnold, The akuma landed on the hard hat, Hawk Moth started communicating with him. "Handyman, I am Hawk Moth. I'm giving you the power to seek revenge on those who have wronged you, but in return, you must get me the miraculous" said Hawk Moth. "With pleasure" said Arnold. Arnold changes into Handyman.

After school, Marinette is walking by and she heard screaming. "What was that?" she said. "Bad news, I'm sure" said Tikki. Marinette sees Handyman destroying the city, she heads to an ally. "A lot of destruction out there. Time to transform, Tikki!" Marinette's earrings turned red. "Tikki, spots on!" Tikki gets absorbed into the earrings and five black dots appeared. Marinette transforms into her superhero alter ego, Ladybug.

Ladybug swoops in and got Handyman's arm with her Yo-Yo. "Destruction of property? How shameful!" she said. "Get lost, Ladybug!" said Handyman as he tries to strike Ladybug. Diego, Adrien and Celina sees Ladybug fighting Handyman. "Are you seeing what i'm seeing guys?" questioned Adrien. "Yeah, Ladybug needs our help" said trio heads to the ally way. "Plagg, claws out!" Adrien's ring turns black and Plagg gets absorbed into the ring and a green paw print appeared on his ring, Adrien transforms into his superhero alter ego, Cat Noir.

Diego's pendant turns gold. "Leo, let's roar!" Leo gets absorbed into the pendant and a orange lion paw print appeared, Diego transforms into his superhero alter ego, King Leone. "Papilla, wings up!" Celina's gold piece of her hairpin turned pink and Papilla gets absorbed into the hairpin and a pink butterfly symbol appeared, Celina transformed into her superhero alter ego, Butterfly.

They went to help Ladybug. King Leone attacks Handyman with his buster sword and started fighting against Handyman and then kicked him into the air and slam downwards with his sword. Butterfly is next, she throws her fans at Handyman, then Cat Noir went to attack Handyman, he extended his staff and pinned him to the wall. Handyman grabbed Cat Noir staff and shock him with it, Cat Noir hit the wall after getting shocked.

Butterfly got very angry. "Never electrocute my friend!" she said. Butterfly begins to use her Twist Tornado move. "Twist Tornado!" she shouted. Butterfly begins to attack Handyman from inside the tornado. Handyman is down with a big crash. "I don't have time for this, I got to pay someone's visit" said Handyman as he fled. "We've could've got him after what he did!" said the frustrated Butterfly. "Hey, relax, we'll get him" said King Leone. "After for what he did to the city? I'll relax now" said Butterfly. Meena shows up as she sees the Miraculous Superheroes. "Excuse me, I need help" said Meena. "What's wrong?" Butterfly asked.

"It's the villain, I recognized him, It's probably my Dad, Arnold Dubois" explained Meena. "What was your Dad?" questioned King Leone. "He's a construction worker in Paris" replied Meena. "Do you know where he's going?" questioned Ladybug. "Yeah, I heard he's heading to Mayor Bourgeois" said Meena. "That's the city hall, we've got to go" said Butterfly. Butterfly's hairpin beeps. "Oh man, not now" she said. "Wait, one minute?" questioned King Leone. "Yeah, I'm almost out of time" added Butterfly.

"Go and recharge, I'll come get you later" said King Leone. "Got it" said Butterfly. She flies off somewhere. Butterfly heads to the roof and changes back and Papilla came out of the hairpin. "What was that back there?" questioned Papilla. "Sorry, I got a little angry" said Celina. King Leone shows up. "I'll say" he said to Celina. "Hey King Leone" greeted Celina. "What happened back there?" said the curious King Leone. "When I saw Cat Noir get electrocuted by Handyman. I guess I lost my temper" said Celina. "You really shouldn't do that" said King Leone. "Yeah, I only use my Twist Tornado once, then I've got five minutes before I transform back" said Celina.

"Well, In that case, I need my energy back" said Papilla. Celina gives Papilla a slice of an apple. Papilla gets her energy back. "I'm good to go!" she said. the piece of Celina's hairpin turns pink. "Papilla, wings up!" Papilla gets absorbed into the hairpin and a butterfly symbol appeared. Celina transforms into Butterfly again.

They both head to City Hall as Handyman busts in. "Where is that stupid mayor?!" shouted Handyman. Ladybug and Cat Noir shows up. "The jig is up, Handyman!" said Ladybug. Then Butterfly and King Leone shows up. "Sorry for the wait" said King Leone. Ladybug uses her Lucky Charm move. "Lucky Charm!" she shouted. The item revealed to be a hammer. "It better be some lucky hammer" said Ladybug.

Ladybug sees the chandelier on the ceiling and Handyman's hard hat. "Guys, get him surrounded!" said Ladybug. As Cat Noir, Butterfly and King Leone tries to get a hold of Handyman, Ladybug threw the hammer at the wire of the chandelier, Handyman gets crushed by the chandelier. Ladybug grabs Handyman's Hardhat and broke it with the hammer, the akuma is released. "No more evil-doing for you, little akuma" said Ladybug as she begins to capture the akuma. "Time to de-evillize!" Ladybug captured the akuma.

"Gotcha!" Ladybug released the purified Akuma. "Bye-bye, little butterfly" Ladybug throws the Hammer in the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!" The Miraculous Ladybug repaired the damage caused by Handyman. Mr. Dubois returns to normal. "What happened?" said the curious Mr. Dubois. "Are you okay, sir?" King Leone asked. "Yeah, I'm okay" replied Mr. Dubois. "Pound it" said the miraculous superheroes. It shows to the miraculous superheroes who are on the roof. "Thanks for the help guys" said Ladybug. "No problem, Ladybug. Or should I say, Marinette?" said King Leone. "Wh-What? Marinette? She's a civilain here in Paris, I barely know here" said Ladybug.

"You don't have to play dumb. I saw your Kwami in class today" said King Leone. "A kwami? You saw Tikki?" questioned Ladybug. "Yep. So that's the point I two and two together" said King Leone.

Ladybug changes back. "There's no fooling you, that's you, Diego" said Marinette. "Your true love really is Marinette Dupain-Cheng" teased Butterfly. "What are you talking about?" said the curious Marinette. "Hey, you know Cat Noir love you and all" said Butterfly. "Well, yeah, But I don't like him like that" said Marinette. "Then who do you like the most?" questioned Butterfly. "A fashion model, you know Adrien Agreste" said Marinette.

"Cat Noir, do it" whispered Butterfly. "Adrien?!" said the shocked Marinette. "Surprise" said Adrien. "I bet they're meant for each other" whispered Butterfly. "What? It was you the whole time!" said Marinette. "Yeah. I even wrote a Valentine's Day letter to Ladybug, but that was back then and you replied back to it" said Adrien. "Your probably disappointed it's me, aren't you?" questioned Marinette. "Now why would I be? I'm glad your Ladybug" added Adrien. "So your not disappointed?" questioned Marinette.

Adrien walked up to Marinette and kissed her, Butterfly is suprised, they stopped kissing. "Does that answer your question?" said Adrien. "They're definitely made for each other" said Butterfly. "So if Adrien's Cat Noir and Diego's King Leone, who are you Butterfly?" Marinette said. Butterfly changes back into Celina. "Ta-da! Suprised, Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" said Celina. "Celina?" questioned Marinette. "Yep" replied Celina. King Leone changes back into Diego. "Well, looks like we are officially a team" said Diego. It shows to Hawk Moth's lair. "That's it! I have no choice. I'm tired of these superheroes getting in my way all the time! Time for my secret weapon!" It goes to Hawk Moth's basement where a teenage boy is absorbing the power of three miraculouses. Hawk Moth shows up. "From now on, you will be called... The Hunter" Hawk Moth laughs evilly as the teenage boy is now known as the Hunter.

* * *

 **Cast**

Cristina Vee/Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug

Bryce Papenbrook/Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir

Ciara Bravo/Celina Etclarisse/Butterfly

Brennan Mejia/Diego Vasquez/King Leone

Mela Lee/Tikki

Ashley Peterson/Papilla

Keith Silverstein/Hawk Moth

Selah Victor/Chloé Bourgeois

Carrie Keranen/Alya Césaire

Ben Diskin/Nino Lahiffe

Jessica DiCicco/Meena Dubois

John DiMaggio/Arnold Dubois

Bill Mumy/Dante Vasquez

Joe Ochman/André Bourgeois

Dorthey Fahn/Miss Caline Bustier

Ronni Hawk/Yvette Etclarisse

Jeffrey Nicholas Brown/Daniel Etclarisse


	6. Madam Hatter (Part 1)

It starts in the morning of the Francois Dupont High School. It shows to Marinette, Adrien, Celina and Diego with Meena, Alya and Nino. "So what did you guys do yesterday?" Diego asked. "Me and my sisters went to Gabriel's and bought some new clothes" said Celina. "Cool, I was playing Dead Rising the other day" said Diego. "That's cool. Even my sister, Piper, says I looked good this morning" said Celina. A beautiful 15-year-old blonde girl with a story book bumped into Celina by accident. "Sorry" apologized the blonde girl. "No worries, Annabelle, your good" replied Celina. "So Annabelle, what did you do yesterday?" Diego asked. "I've watched 'Alice Through the Looking Glass' With Kiyomi, I think it's pretty good" said Annabelle.

"Oh yeah, I saw that on opening night" said Diego. "Cool. Plus, I remember last Halloween, I dressed up as the Mad Hatter and I still have this hat with me. I'd wear it every time me and Kiyomi wanted to play along" said Annabelle. "Yeah, I saw that" replied Diego. "I know. Alice in Wonderland is my favorite story book when I was little" said Annabelle. "Cool. I hope you know everything about the book, but I think it's whimsical" said Celina. "That's awesome" said Diego. "Yeah it is" replied Marinette. Chloé and Sabrina overheard Diego and Marinette. "This sounds interesting" Chloé said to herself. They go to class and as they in, they see Chloé whispering to people what she overheard. "What is she doing now?" questioned Diego. Celina walked up to Chloé. "Chloé, what are you doing?" questioned Celina. "Just a little secret that I told everyone" said Chloé.

As Annabelle walked in with Kiyomi, Chloé and Sabrina are snickering at her. "What's so funny?" said the curious Annabelle. "Nothing. Miss. Wonderland" said Chloé. Annabelle became shocked. "How did you know?!" she questioned. "It doesn't matter. I can believe you like that garbage" said Chloé. Annabelle started to get upset. "Annabelle, don't listen to her" said Kiyomi. "I mean really? That was so I'd rather watch paint dry" said Chloé.

Annabelle started crying and she ran off. "Annabelle!" Kiyomi feels bad for Annabelle. Celina started to get angry. "How come you said that to Annabelle? Your the real evil queen!" said Celina. "Yeah, whatever, let her cry about it" said Chloé. Celina frustratingly screamed. "That's it, i'm going to clobber you" Said Celina as Diego holds her back. "Let go of me! I'm gonna make her pay!" said the angry Celina.

Diego takes Celina outside. It goes to Hawk Moth's Lair. "My, my, This girl's heart had been broke, and I know just the perfect cure" said Hawk Moth. The akuma landed on the palm of Hawk Moth's hand and he creates dark energy on it, the akuma flies away "Fly away my little akuma, and take control of this Wonderland Girl!" said Hawk Moth. The Akuma started flying towards Annabelle. It shows to Annabelle, at the locker room, she looked at her Mad Hatter hat and she puts it on, the akuma landed on Annabelle's Hat, Hawk Moth started communicating with Annabelle. "Madam Hatter, I am Hawk Moth, I'm giving you the power to seek revenge and pull tricks from your hat, no one can doubt you ever again. But in return, you must get me the miraculous" said Hawk Moth. "The very thought of it makes me go mad" said stands up and she transforms into Madam Hatter. Then it goes to Diego with Celina outside. "You shouldn't do that, Celina" said Diego. "I know Diego. Chloé is so infuriating!" said Celina. "Let's go find Annabelle" said Diego. Celina and Diego heads out to find Annabelle. Then Madam Hatter busted through the classroom. "Hello, everyone" said Madam Hatter. "Who are you?" questioned Miss. Bustier. "No one ever appreciates me here. And now, everyone will have payback from me, even Miss. Chloé Bourgeois!" said Madam Hatter. "Oh no, don't tell me Annabelle got akumatized" said Diego. "Go find Marinette and Adrien, I'll take care of this" said Celina. Diego heads out to find Marinette and Adrien, while Celina heads to the bathroom to transform. "Time to transform" said Celina as Papilla came out of her bag.

Celina's hairpin turns pink. "Papilla, wings up!" Papilla gets absorbed into the hairpin and a butterfly symbol appeared. Celina transforms into her superhero alter ego, Butterfly.

Then Diego is at the bathroom to transform, Leo came out of Diego's jacket. "Time to transform" said Diego. "Leo, let's roar!" Diego's pendant turns gold and Leo gets absorbed into the pendant and a orange lion paw print appeared, Diego transforms into his superhero alter ego, King Leone. Butterfly looks for the others while King Leone tries to stop Madam Hatter. "That's enough, leave her alone!" said King Leone. "Never! If you don't like what I did to this little brat, I guess I'll try to pound you, big meanie!" said Madam Hatter.

"Your weapon's big" Then King Leone pulls out his buster sword. "But mine's bigger!" he said. King Leone goes and attack Madam Hatter. King Leone and Madam Hatter start to fight as their weapons clashed with each other, then Madam Hatter pushed King Leone back.

Butterfly runs to Marinette and Adrien. "Marinette, Adrien! I'm so glad I've found you" said Butterfly. "Butterfly? What's going on?" questioned Marinette. "Theres an akuma. And it's Annabelle Calliat!" said Celina. "Well then we've better get to work" said Adrien.

"Plagg, Claws out!" Adrien's ring turns black and Plagg gets absorbed into the ring and a green paw print appeared on his ring, Adrien transforms into his superhero alter ego, Cat Noir.

Marinette's earrings turned red. "Tikki, spots on!" Tikki gets absorbed into the earrings and five black dots appeared on her earrings. Marinette transforms into her superhero alter ego, Ladybug.

Ladybug, Cat Noir and Butterfly went to help King Leone, Ladybug grabbed Madam Hatter with her Yo-Yo. "Nice try, Madam Hatter!" said Ladybug. "Why you" Madam Hatter broke free of Ladybug's Yo-Yo and went to attack her. Ladybug dodged and the fans hit Madam Hatter. "Nice try, Madam Hatter!" Butterfly throws her fans again, then Cat Noir kicks Madam Hatter's back and she fell outside. "Man, someone's having a really bad un-birthday" said Cat Noir. "Excuse me? You don't say it's my un-birthday! How about a little payback, kitty cat!" said Madam Hatter as she summoned the card guards.

"Attack!" she said. King Leone uses his sword to strike them down. "Hey Butterfly!" he said "Ready" Butterfly uses her twist tornado move. "Twist Tornado!" Butterfly attacked Madam Hatter from inside the tornado and the card guards. "Gotcha now, Hatter" said Butterfly. "Lucky Charm!" Ladybug uses her Lucky Charm move, and the item is revealed is Wrapping Paper. "Wrapping Paper? How I'm I suppose to do with this?" said the curious Ladybug.

Ladybug sees the light posts and Madam Hatter's legs, she then tied the paper to the two light post "Oh, I get it" said King Leone. "Hey, over here!" said King Leone as he distracts Madam Hatter, as she chased him she tripped and her hat fell off, then Ladybug lets King Leone slice the hat in two, the akuma flies out. "No more evil-doing for you, little Akuma" Ladybug begins to capture the akuma. "Time to de-evillize!" When Ladybug is about to capture the akuma, a fishing line catches the akuma before she could. "I've could've captured the akuma by now" said the shocked Ladybug. "But, where did it go?" questioned Cat Noir. They looked up to see someone, wearing a costume with a rhino, crocodile and wolf on his chest, his mask was a rhino and he let the akuma sit on his shoulder. "Sorry but, I still need this" said the masked man.

"Look! Rhino, crocodile, wolf?! Who is this guy?" questioned Butterfly as she sees the symbol of the Rhino, Crocodile and the Wolf.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**

 **Celina's New Look:** _Celina still wears her hairpin (Butterfly Miraculous), a white t-shirt, covered by an opened faux leather blue moto jacket, pink shorts and taupe buckle ankle boots._

 **Cast**

Cristina Vee/Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug

Bryce Papenbrook/Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir

Ciara Bravo/Celina Etclarisse/Butterfly

Brennan Mejia/Diego Vasquez/King Leone

Keith Silverstein/Hawk Moth

Mateus Ward/The Hunter

Selah Victor/Chloé Bourgeois

Dorthey Fahn/Miss. Caline Bustier

Kazumi Evans/Annabelle Calliat

Kelly Sheridan/Kiyomi Nakamura


	7. The Hunter (Part 2)

After the previous episode. The masked guy on the roof is spotted by the Miraculous Superheroes, on the look on his face, it looks like he wants to fight. "Give back that akuma!" said Ladybug. "Then fight more for it!" said the masked guy. Ladybug went to fight the masked man, but he used his fishing pole to block her.

King Leone tried to help, but their opponent tied them through them. "King Leone!" Butterfly became angry and she started running with her two fans. "Don't try it!" she said. "SLIDE TRANSFORMATION!" The opponent's mask turned into a crocodile mask and his weapon is now a staff, he then smacked away Butterfly's fans and struck her with his staff, Butterfly got pushed back. "Leave them alone!" said Cat Noir. Cat Noir used his own staff to attack the opponent. "SLIDE TRANSFORMATION!" The opponent's mask is turned into a wolf mask and his weapons are now guns.

The opponent shot Cat Noir and he got blown back. "Slide Transformation!" The opponent's mask turned back to a rhino mask. "I'm the Hunter. And I'm in a hunt for your miraculous" The opponent's name revealed to be the Hunter. "All Beasts Unleashed!" Then the Hunter has a horn of the rhino on his shoulders, a tail of the crocodile on his arm, and a claw on his left arm, The Miraculous Superheroes went flying into an abandoned building and they changed back when they landed. "Everyone okay?" Diego asked. "I'm fine" replied Leo.

"That guy is way too powerful, don't you think?" Celina asked. "He was scary" added Papilla. "At least we're okay" said Adrien. "I think i'm gonna be sick" said Plagg. "I wonder why he wants the miraculous" said Marinette. "Maybe he works for Hawk Moth" said Tikki. "Let's at least fix all this damage" said Diego. Then Later, Marinette transformed back into Ladybug and re-used her Lucky Charm, then used Miraculous Ladybug, to repair damage caused by Madam Hatter. Annabelle went back to normal. It goes back to Hawk Moth and the akuma went into the orb of his cane. "Annabelle has a sensitive heart, wait until anger and sadness strike again" said Hawk Moth.

The Hunter comes in. "The deed you wished of me is done, master" he said. "Thank you, The Hunter. Now lets make an army, shall we?" said Hawk Moth. "Yes sir" replied The Hunter. The Akuma now multiplied into many, and the akumas transformed the innocent civilians into Hatter Beings. Celina pulled out her phone and she watches the news. "Guys, you've gotta see this!" said Celina. Marinette, Adrien and Diego heads out to Celina. "Breaking news, people are somehow turned into pale skinned beings wearing suits and hats and somehow no movement, and what would happen to them? Would they come to life or be frozen in time forever?" said Nadja Chamack.

"Wait, what just happened? I thought nothing bad is gonna happen" said Celina. "The akuma is not captured, that's why" said Marinette. "Why does the akuma needed to be captured anyway?" said the curious Diego. "An akuma can multiply, that's why it must be captured. And since the akuma is not captured, if Annabelle's emotions become negative again then the akuma will transform her back into Madam Hatter. She'll control all the Hatter Beings bring them to life and serve as her army" explained Marinette.

"This is the Hunter's fault! We've could've had him!" said Celina when she's upset. "Celina, calm down. There's gonna be a way, Ladybug can capture the akuma successfully" said Diego. "Your right" replied Celina. "There's one thing. Before you and Celina became superheroes. I didn't captured the first villain's akuma the first time. I thought it was my fault, I decided to quit, but not anymore. But I captured Stoneheart's akuma successfully back then" Marinette said. "But, the first time me and Diego are superheroes, we did it successfully with you two, and Diego's the first one who revealed his true identity to us" said Celina. "Yeah, Celina. But, we need to look out for Annabelle" said Adrien.

On the next day, at Francois Dupont High School, Marinette and Alya are walking together with Celina and Meena. "Did you hear what happened?" Alya asked. "Yeah, those Hatter beings, what would happen to them?" said Marinette. "The superheroes will handle it" said Celina. "Yeah, but, what if Ladybug fails? I mean, i'm not saying it's her fault. It'll be fine right?" Meena said. "Don't worry, Meena, it'll be fine. Ladybug is a true superheroine" said Alya.

Then the students are gathered with Annabelle who is sitting down at the bench. "So you really don't remember anything?" Kim asked. "You were going to lose your mind, it was so cool" said Juleka. "You were seriously out to get Chloé" said Kiyomi. Annabelle sees a 15-year-old honey blonde haired boy named Ethan Colbert. Ethan looked at Annabelle and he walked away. "Guys, I'm sorry. I guess I wasn't myself" said Annabelle. "Once a freak show, always a freak show" said Chloé. Annabelle became very upset and she started running away. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out!" taunted Chloé. It shows to Hawk Moth's lair. "Yes. Feel the burn of those words. Be in despair Annabelle, your akuma awaits you" said Hawk Moth.

Celina walked up to Chloé. "How come you said that to Annabelle? Your the true Stoneheart!" she said. "Well, I'm not the one who broke Sabrina's Dad last year, aren't I? Maybe the pink one is not even better than Ladybug isn't she? Plus, you don't have to get high and mighty on that" said Chloé. Celina became frustrated. "Just- Shut up" Celina walks away upset and Diego goes after Celina. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Chloé and Ladybug is better than Butterfly. Didn't you hear?" Celina said. "Don't let that upset you" said Diego.

"Your right, Diego. I'll try" said Celina. "Besides, your strong in your own way" said Diego. "Thanks Diego" replied Celina. Then it goes to Hawk Moth and the Hunter's lair. "It seems she's not ready yet, the Hunter, take care of this" said Hawk Moth. "Yes Master" replied the Hunter. It shows to the end of school, it shows to both Annabelle and Kiyomi, Annabelle is blushing when she's looking at Ethan.

"Isn't Ethan cute?" Annabelle whispered to Kiyomi. "Then go talk to him" said Kiyomi. "I can't. I'm too shy" added Annabelle. Then Kiyomi pushed Annabelle over to Ethan. "Oh, hey Annabelle" greeted Ethan. "H-Hey" said the shy Annabelle. "So, what are you up to?" Ethan asked. "I-I-I was... gonna hang out with... Kiyomi" stammered Annabelle. "That's great. Do you wanna tell me something?" Ethan asked. Annabelle got shy as she walked away. "Nothing" she said quietly.

The Hunter shows up and tied up Ethan. "What's going on?" said Annabelle. "If you want him alive, then prove it, get angry!" said the Hunter. "Please, let him go!" said Annabelle. "Then get angry!" yelled the Hunter. Celina sees the Hunter. "This is bad, Papilla. I need to transform" said Celina. "Just say the words" said Papilla. Celina's hairpin turns pink. "Papilla, wings up!" a pink butterfly symbol appeared on her hairpin. Celina transforms into her superhero alter ego, Butterfly.

Butterfly started running. "Leave him alone!" she said. Butterfly throws her fans at the Hunter and he lets go of Ethan. "How dare you!" said the Hunter. Butterfly and the Hunter started fighting, Butterfly throws her fans at him, but the Hunter blocked it only have Butterfly kick him.

"SLIDE TRANSFORMATION!" The Hunter's mask changes into a Crocodile mask and his fishing pole turned into a staff, The Hunter used his staff to bash Butterfly. Then, the Hunter did a charged up attack and pushed Butterfly back. "That hurts" said Butterfly. "Time to-" The Hunter started losing energy and started screaming in pain, a bunch of akumas flew out of him as he changed back. "Whoa. Are you okay?" said Butterfly. "No! He's out of power! I've must retrieve him!" said the frustrated Hawk Moth. Hawk Moth shows up. "Hawk Moth?!" said the surprised Butterfly. "I'll be taking him back now!" said Hawk Moth, he disappears as Butterfly tries to stop him too late.

She became frustrated. "I've could've got him!" said Butterfly. Butterfly changed back and meets up with the others at Diego's house. Celina told them what happened. "He changed back?!" said Marinette. "Yeah, I think Hawk Moth is forcing him to do this" said Celina. "That's terrible" said Diego. "So if Hawk Moth retrieved the Hunter, how did the Hunter get his powers from?" questioned Adrien. "It felt like a combination of three miraculouses and Hawk Moth's akumas" said Plagg. "I think Plagg's right" said Marinette.

"I felt it too" said Tikki. Diego's grandfather, Dante, shows up dressed up as a rhino and he notices the gang. "Oh, hey guys. Why are you so glum?" Dante asked. "Oh, uh... Nothing" said Diego. "Yeah, nothing" added Celina. "Why do you look like a rhino?" said the curious Adrien. "I made this costume, and now i'm studying the rhino's behavior. You know rhinos are peaceful animals" said Dante. "And you don't wanna make them angry" said Celina. "Well, I've gotta go guys" Dante leaves the room.

It goes back to Hawk Moth's lair and the Hunter is back at full power. "Now you can get that girl to become akumatized again" said Hawk Moth. "Leave it to me" said the Hunter. It shows to Annabelle at the park, walking. Then she sees Ethan on the other side of the park. "Okay, song time" Annabelle said to herself. Annabelle walked up to Ethan. "Hey Annabelle" he greeted. "Hi. I'll be singing Wonderland" Annabelle plays Wonderland by Taylor Swift and she begins to sing.

 _Flashing light and we_

 _Took a wrong turn and we_

 _Fell down a rabbit hole._

 _You held on tight to me_

 _'Cause nothing's as it seems_

 _I'm spinning out of control._

But in mid song, something whipped out her feet and it was the Hunter. "What happened?!" said Annabelle. The Hunter shows up. "You again!" said Annabelle. "Leave her alone!" Ethan tried to punch the Hunter, but he grabbed Ethan's fist and pushed him back. Annabelle became scared and she ran away upset. "It has done, master" said the Hunter. It goes to Hawk Moth. "Yes, this is what I've been waiting for. Fly away, evil akuma, track down your prey. Find her and evillize her!" said Hawk Moth.

Annabelle puts on her mad hatter hat and the Akuma takes her over again. "This is your second chance, Madam Hatter, and this time you'll need extra help. No one can stop you from capturing the love of your life. Just remember I need something in return" said Hawk Moth. Annabelle smirks and she transforms back into Madam Hatter.

The gang are walking and saw the hatter beings coming to life. "Well this isn't good" said Diego. "Their coming to life" added Celina. "That means Annabelle's akumatized again!" said Adrien. "We've better find her, ASAP!" said Marinette. "Let's go!" said Diego. The gang hid in the ally way and they begin to transform.

Marinette's earrings to red. "Tikki, spots on!" Tikki gets absorbed into the earrings and five black dots appeared. Marinette transformed into her superhero alter ego, Ladybug. "Plagg, claws out!" Adrien's ring turns black, Plagg gets absorbed into the ring and a green paw print appeared, Adrien transforms into his superhero alter ego, Cat Noir.

Celina's hairpin turns pink. "Papilla, wings up!" Papilla gets absorbed into the hairpin and a pink butterfly symbol appeared, Celina transforms into her superhero alter ego, Butterfly. Diego's pendant turns gold. "Leo, let's roar!" Leo gets absorbed into the pendant and an orange lion paw print appeared on his pendant, Diego transformed into his superhero alter ego, King Leone.

They went to find the original Madam Hatter. "Which one's the real one?" questioned King Leone. Ladybug sees the real Madam Hatter, walking towards Ethan. "There she is" she said. "Ethan, there you are!" said Madam Hatter. "Annabelle?" questioned Ethan. "I'm not Annabelle anymore, I am the charming Madam Hatter" said Madam Hatter. "Why are you doing this?" Ethan asked. "So we can be together forever" said Madam Hatter.

"Wait! You don't need to do this!" said King Leone. "Stay out of this!" said Madam Hatter. Madam Hatter sends the Hatter beings. "After them!" she said. "Well, it's time to get to work" said Cat Noir. The superheroes started fighting the Hatter beings. The Hunter shows up. "Maybe, I'll join the fight" he said. As Cat Noir, Butterfly and King Leone weakens the Hatter Beings, Ladybug begins to capture their Akumas and releases the purified Akumas. "That's the last of them" said King Leone. "Yeah. We've already know where the akuma is" said Ladybug. "In her hat" added Cat Noir. "You have to get through me first" said The Hunter.

"Great, he's back" said Butterfly. Then the superheroes started to attack. As the superheroes attack, the Hunter is starting to beat down the heroes. "SLIDE TRANSFORMATION!" The Hunter's mask changes into a wolf mask. The Hunter used his guns to mow them down but the heroes dodged. "Look, you don't have to do this, I know your being forced to!" said Butterfly. "What?" questioned the Hunter. "Stop listening to Hawk Moth, he's trying to make you fight us" said King Leone. "Yeah, you don't know what your doing!" said Cat Noir. "They're right, don't listen to Hawk Moth whatever he says!" said Ladybug. The akumas came off of the Hunter's cuff links. "No more controling the Hunter, akumas" Ladybug begins the akumas. "Time to De-Evillize!" Ladybug captured the akumas from the Hunter.

"Gotcha!" Ladybug released the purified akumas. "We believe in you. You can break free" said King Leone. All of the akumas controlling the Hunter came out of the Hunter's miraculous and he changed back. Ladybug keeps capturing the akuma and then releases the purified akumas. The miraculous superheroes goes up to him.

"Are you okay?" Ladybug asked. "Thank you" said the guy. "Your welcome" replied Ladybug. "I'm gonna crush you, the gang! Get ready, to fight" said Madam Hatter. "Wait! Leave this to me" said the guy. "Triple transform!" he begins to transform into the Hunter. "You and me, Madam Hatter, right now!" said the Hunter.

"So he does have a miraculous" said Ladybug. "Come on, I'm not scared" Madam Hatter and The Hunter started fighting as he whipped Madam Hatter with his fishing rod. "SLIDE TRANSFORMATION!" The Hunter's mask changes into the crocodile mask. He uses his staff to attack her. "You'll pay for this!" said Madam Hatter. "SLIDE TRANSFORMATION!" The Hunter changes into his wolf mask. He shoots Madam Hatter. "Lucky Charm!" Ladybug used her Lucky Charm and it revealed to be a tire. "A tire?" Ladybug looks at the Hunter's weapons. "Hey, can you transform back into your rhino mask?" Ladybug asked. "Okay. SLIDE TRANSFORMATION!" The Hunter switched back into his rhino mask.

Ladybug then throws the tire and the Hunter grabbed it with his line and swong it at Madam Hatter, knocking her hat off. The Hunter tor up the hat. Ladybug used her Yo-Yo to catch the main akuma. "No more evil-doing for you, little akuma" Ladybug begins to capture the akuma. "Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug captured the akuma. "Gotcha!" Ladybug released the purified akuma. "Bye-bye, little butterfly" Ladybug takes the tire and throws it up in the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!" Miraculous Ladybug repaired the damage caused by Madam Hatter. Annabelle returned to normal. "Oh, my head" she said. "No! First Madam Hatter and now my secret weapon?! I'll make you pay, Ladybug!" said Hawk Moth.

It shows to the superheroes on the roof. "So, who are you?" Ladybug asked. The Hunter changed back. "My name's Ryan Blanchett" introduced Ryan. "Wait! I know you, you disappeared eight years ago and your parents were live" said Cat Noir. Then they changed back. "I'm Marinette" introduced Marinette. "Adrien" introduced Adrien. "Diego Vasquez" introduced Diego. "It's Celina" introduced Celina. "It's nice to meet a new face, maybe we can be friends" said Diego. "Really?" added Ryan. "Yeah, just stick with us" said Marinette. Ryan begins to accept to be friends with the gang

It shows to an end card of the Superheroes with the Hunter.

 **Info of Ryan Blanchett/The Hunter:** According to my friend, Yousef. The Hunter is the inspiration of Misao Mondou aka Zyuoh the World

* * *

 **Cast**

Cristina Vee/Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug

Bryce Papenbrook/Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir

Ciara Bravo/Celina Etclarisse/Butterfly

Brennan Mejia/Diego Vasquez/King Leone

Mateus Ward/Ryan Blanchett/The Hunter

Keith Silverstein/Hawk Moth

Mela Lee/Tikki

Max Mittelman/Plagg

Ashley Peterson/Papilla

Danny Cooksey/Leo

Selah Victor/Chloé Bourgeois

Sabrina Weisz/Nadja Chamack

Grant George/Kim Chiến Lê

Erin Fitzgerald/Juleka Couffaine

Kazumi Evans/Annabelle Calliat

Kelly Sheridan/Kiyomi Nakamura

Michael Taber/Ethan Colbert


	8. White Knight

It begins with the gang, walking with each other. "I heard about the school fencing tournament is gonna come on until after school" said Celina. "Oh yeah. Maybe someone who I shall remain nameless" said Marinette as she prefers to someone. "Wait so you want Adrien to participate for the Fencing Tournament?" questioned Diego. "Yeah, but someone who I shall remain nameless will be in the tournament" said Celina. "Who were you preferring?" Diego asked. "You know Ethan Colbert. His fencing is like what Max describes, an 86 percent expert of fencing" said Celina. "Yeah, but Adrien's getting better at it" added Marinette. "I don't know he'll join or not" added Diego.

It shows to a 15-year-old girl, walking to school. The girl has fair skin, medium-long strawberry blonde hair, and light green eyes. Her outfit consists a turquoise tunic top with an orange double layer, covered by an opened black faux leather motorcycle jacket with orange arrowheads on the sleeves, blue denim jeans, and black faux leather mid-heel gray soled boots with a silver buckle and an orange arrowhead.

The girl started looking for someone. "Where is she?" The girl sighs. Strawberry blonde haired girl notices Master Fu, crossing the street and a car is heading towards him. The Ponytail'd girl lunges and drags him to the sidewalk. "Thank you miss" said Master Fu.

"Well... Your welcome sir" The ponytail'd girl hears the bell ring. "Aw geez, I'm gonna be late!" She turns to Master Fu. "Have a nice day, sir" The ponytail'd girl started running to the school. Master Fu is holding a box. "Have a nice day to you, miss" Master Fu walks away. The ponytail'd girl brings out her phone. "Hey, it's Lyna, school's about to start, just let me know if your here" she said. It shows to a 15-year-old girl with Caucasian skin, long, blonde hair and brown eyes.

Her outfit is a white shirt with a black collar, with a red plaid dress, light gray over-the-knee socks, and brown combat boots. She appears to be on her phone, running while her phone is on speaker. "Sorry, Lyna, It's been ten minutes, I don't wanna let my Mom know about this, and It's my first day seeing you again" said the girl.

"Yeah Grace, it's been two years since we haven't seen you. But we've get to see each other again via face chat" said Lyna. "That was last year" said Grace. "Look, I'll see you after class" said Lyna. "I know, but we're in separate classes-" Lyna hangs up. "Lyna?" Grace notices Master Fu on the ground, with his cane out of reach, Grace runs up to him and give him his cane and get him back up his feet. "Thank you, young lady" said Master Fu. "You're welcome, sir" replied Grace. As Grace pulls out her phone, she notices the time on her phone says 8:45 AM. "Um... Have a nice day sir" Grace started running to the school. Grace finally made it to Miss. Bustier's class.

"Sorry I'm late" she said. "It's okay. You must be Grace, right?" questioned Miss. Bustier. "Yeah. My name's Grace Auclair" answered Grace. "Okay, take your seat" replied Miss. Bustier. Grace takes her seat. "If each of you didn't know him, he's a new student here at the Francois Dupont High School, along with Grace Auclair. His name is Ryan Blanchett, he'll be with us this year" said Miss. Bustier. Grace turns to Ryan, sitting next to Diego.

"This year at school is gonna be a fencing tournament try outs today until one-forty-five to two-fifteen, remember they have rules during the fencing tournament, the winner will win a trophy for the school" said Miss. Bustier.

Marinette started looking at Adrien. "I wonder he'll participate in the tournament" she said to herself. Meanwhile, during the try outs, the gang sees a fencer, fencing with someone else. "Come on, Ethan" said Annabelle. The fencer finally won against another fencer. The fencer who won revealed to be Ethan. "Way ago, Ethan!" said Annabelle. "So this is where the try outs for the tournament takes place in?" said the curious Marinette. "Yeah, but Ethan is way better, he's an awesome fencer" said Kim. "An 86 percent of being an expert at fencing" added Max. "Okay, thank you, Max" added Celina.

"Ethan is a very dreamy fencer to Annabelle, but he's like a total rock star, he's, like, an MVP" said Kiyomi. "MVP?" said the curious Ryan. "Most valuable player. Just for example for american football" said Annabelle. "Really? American Football is awesome but-" Annabelle interrupted Kim. "Yeah, yeah, I know, Kim, our kind of football is way better here in Paris" said Annabelle as she blushing as she looks at Ethan. "I know a solution" Marinette said as she raises her hand. "Hey! I have a volunteer to participate in the tournament!" "So who's the volunteer to face Ethan Colbert?" questioned Celina. "Adrien Agreste" replied Marinette. "Wait?! She's volunteering Adrien?!" said Kim.

Celina walked up to Marinette. "What are you doing, Marinette? He's nothing like Adrien" said Celina. "I know but, he's gonna try his best, trust me" added Marinette. "Okay. If he loses, you'll see what happens" said Celina. Nino turns to Adrien. "You can do it, bro" he said. "Yeah" Adrien puts on his fencing mask. "Come on, Ethan. You can do it" said Kim. Adrien and Ethan started fencing.

"I hope Ethan is gonna do it" said Annabelle. "Actually, Ethan and Adrien are both awesome fencers" said Lyna. "Lyna's right, they're both better, it doesn't matter" added Grace. "Come on, guys. Ethan's way better" said Annabelle. And then, Adrien did manage to beat Ethan. The students applaud. "What happened, Ethan?" said Kiyomi. "No way! He- He beat him?!" said Kim. "Beat him? He pulverized him!" said Celina. Ethan took off his fencing mask and threw it to the ground and runs off. "Ethan!" Annabelle started running to him. At the locker room. Annabelle found Ethan. "Your not suppose to be here" said the upset Ethan. "I know, but, you have to learn to accept being defeated during fencing, look, you've tried your best against Adrien" said Annabelle. "Yeah right" replied Ethan. Annabelle realized something and she takes out a present for Ethan.

"I've got you a present, I've actually got it, I have to spend my allowance on it to win the auction online" she said to Ethan. Ethan opened the present and it revealed to be a replica of a sword. "It's from my favorite movie, Alice in Wonderland" said Annabelle. "Wow. That's very sweet of you, Annabelle" replied Ethan. Annabelle smiled. "But, I can't go out there. I've already feel humiliated enough" Ethan ran off to the park angry. Annabelle felt bad for Ethan.

It goes to Hawk Moth's lair. "Ah, a competition, a sense of anger and sadness, burn into his heart my horrible akuma" The akuma landed on the palm of Hawk Moth's hand and he placed dark energy on it and the akuma flies away. "Fly away, evil akuma. And take control of this defeated fighter!" said Hawk Moth.

At the school, Mr. Damocles begins to announced. "Adrien Agreste will be honoring the Francois Dupont High School during the fencing tournament" said Mr. Damocles. The students applaud. Annabelle walked away. "Annabelle? What's wrong?" said Marinette when she noticed Annabelle. "It's Ethan, he's still upset when he lost" said Annabelle. "Really? Okay, we'll look for Ethan" said Marinette. "Okay, Marinette" Marinette and Annabelle started looking for Ethan.

At the park, it shows to Ethan. "I'll never lose again. I just- Won't again!" said the frustrated Ethan. The akuma landed on the sword that Annabelle gave to Ethan. Hawk Moth started communicating with Ethan. "You are right, you'll never lose again. White Knight, I am Hawk Moth, I will help you show everyone, that you are the number one swordsman, but in return, you must give me the miraculous from the superheroes" said Hawk Moth. "Yes Hawk Moth" Ethan gets up and he begins to transform into White Knight, a swordsman supervillain.

At the school, Marinette walked up to Diego. "Diego, have you seen Ethan?" Marinette asked. "Well, Last time I saw him, he ran out of the school" said Diego. "He was upset, I know it" said Annabelle. "Hang on, guys. Let me handle this" Celina pulls out a megaphone from her backpack. "Attention students of the Francois Dupont High School. Has anyone seen Ethan Colbert? Anyone? No? Not even you, Kim and Max?" said Celina. "We don't know where he is" said Kim. "Okay, look, our friend and schoolmate, Annabelle Caillat feels very bad for him after he lost to Adrien, but we can look for him, we will not rest for this!" After Celina's announcement, the students notices White Knight. "Where is Adrien Agreste?" said Skylark. "Ethan?!" said the surprised Annabelle. "That's Ethan?!" said Adrien.

"A real supervillain" said the scared Grace. Adrien runs off to hide from Skylark. "Where are you, Adrien? You can't hide forever" said White Knight as he pulled out his sword. Adrien heads to the bathroom. Plagg came out of Adrien's jacket. "So if I defeated Ethan for the try outs so that means White Knight is coming after me" said Adrien. "And that means he wants payback! It's a huge deal" said Plagg. "Your actually right" Adrien said. "Plagg, claws out!" Adrien's ring turns black, Plagg gets absorbed into the ring and a green paw print appeared. Adrien transforms into his superhero alter ego, Cat Noir.

"Now, If no one have seen Adrien Agreste, I will take on everyone here in Paris!" said Skylark as he vanishes "Everyone, go directly home now!" said Mr. Damocles. The students exits the school. It shows to Marinette with Tikki. "Celina's right, I've should've volunteer Adrien for the fencing try outs and I did anyway." said Marinette. "Either way, we have to fight the White Knight" said Tikki. "Your right. Time to transform" Marinette said. "Tikki, Spots on!" Marinette's earrings turned red and Tikki gets absorbed into the earrings and five black dots appeared. Marinette transforms into her superhero alter ego, Ladybug.

Lyna made it home to her bedroom and turned on the news on her television. "In today's headlines is a supervillain strikes Paris, will our superheroes save the day?" said Nadja Chamack It shows to Grace at her bedroom, watching the news. "I don't like the tension" she said. Grace notices a box and so did Lyna.

"What's this doing here?" They said in unison in different rooms when they noticed the box. They opened the box and a light shined from the miraculous. A yellow and mango orange with red eyes kwami appeared in front of Grace. "Whoa. A-Are you some kind of... Alien?" said the terrified Grace. "It's fine, don't be scared" said the yellow kwami. "You... You can talk, please leave me alone" said Grace as she tries to get away from the kwami away.

Then it goes to Lyna who sees a blue kwami with green eyes. "Whoa, like some sort of... Genie in a lamp" said Lyna. "I have no idea what are you talking about, but it sounds curious. I'm Seeri, nice to meet you" Seeri sees a guitar. "Wow, an instrument, cool" she said. "Don't touch that!" said Lyna. Seeri started flying all over the place, looking at Lyna's stuff as Lyna is chasing her.

Grace is walking backwards avoiding the yellow kwami. "Listen, Grace, I know it sounds strange to you, but-" Grace grabs a jar and caught the yellow kwami. "Oh well, if that'll makes you safer" said the yellow kwami. "What are you? And how did you know my name?" questioned Grace. "I am a kwami, and my name is Effie, now just let me explain" said Effie. After Lyna stopped chasing Seeri, Lyna grabbed her with her two hands. "I have no idea how are you doing here" said Lyna. "Listen, I'm a kwami, I grant powers, yours is the power of the wind element, good?" said Seeri. Lyna nods her head no. "I guess you did listen" said Cerie. "My little brother's pranking isn't he? Wait, he can't be. He's at soccer practice" said Lyna.

"Your brother will never know that I exist, and everyone for that matter" said Seeri. Grace tries to get her mother and her assistant. "Mother! Carlyle!" she said. "No, no, no, no. Please don't!" Effie phased through the jar. "I'm your friend, Grace, you must trust me, your one of the heroes who can stop the White Knight" said Effie. "Are you sure, Effie? I don't know what to do, Maybe you should go to someone else" said Grace. "Grace, your the chosen one!" said Effie. It goes to Lyna. "But, how? I love superheroes, but I don't know if I can be one" said Lyna. "It's fine, things are gonna change" said Seeri. "If your willing to change that is" Lyna looked at the bluebird miraculous which is the choker pendant.

Grace puts on the phoenix miraculous which is the steel wristband. "Okay, so I have the power of the fire element, what else do I have?" said the curious Grace.

"It's called Inferno Burst, it's your secret superpower. But after you used your secret superpower, you'll have five minutes before you transform back" said Effie. "This is going too fast, Effie. I don't know if i'm cut out for this" said Grace.

"Trust yourself, Grace. Just say, Fire up" said Effie. "Fire up?" Grace activated the wristband which lets Effie get absorbed into it. "Whoa! What's happening?" said Grace. A cherry red bird wing appeared with five wing feathers.

Grace transformed into a phoenix themed superhero. Lyna puts on her choker pendant. "Fly up. That's how you transform" said Seeri. "Got it!" Lyna said. "Seeri, Fly up!" Lyna's silver piece of her choker pendant turned blue. "Wait, I'm not finished yet!" Seeri. gets absorbed into the pendant and a five sky blue wing feathers appeared on the pendant. Lyna transforms into a bluebird themed superhero.

"Awesome" she said when she looked at herself. Grace looked at herself as a phoenix themed superhero. "How does this thing come off? Effie? Where'd you go?" she said. "Grace, did you get home okay?" said Carlyle. "I'm fine" Grace goes upstairs. "Grace?" Carlyle opened the door, looking for Grace.

"Okay, so I have special powers, what else do I have?" said the curious Grace. She sees a superhero. "I'm getting the hang of this" said Lyna as she started traveling in the air with her ribbon and then slipped and landed on Grace. They get up. "Sorry" said the apologetic Grace. "It's fine" The two superheroines get up. "So, you must be the partner my kwami told me about. I'm... Hmm... Songbird, Yeah. It's Songbird, and you?" introduced Songbird. "I'm Gr- Phoenix. Call me Phoenix" introduced Phoenix.

"Well then, you've probably rise from the ashes, right?" questioned Songbird. "FYI, in order for the phoenix to rise from the ashes, it has to die first" answered Phoenix. "I know, Phoenixes are legendary birds" added Songbird. Songbird and Phoenix notices Ladybug and Cat Noir. "Did you see what I see?" Songbird asked. "If you see two superheroes you've heard of... Yeah" replied Grace.

It shows to Celina, Diego and Ryan running to the alley way, Leo came out of Diego's vest and Papilla came out of Celina's purse. "If Ethan wanted to become the greatest fencer in Paris so that means Skylark is gonna cause havoc in Paris" said Diego. "That's true, but Marinette did volunteered Adrien to do the fencing try outs" said Celina. "Which also means you might think that Marinette was wrong and you were right. I'm I right?" said Papilla. "Probably" said Celina. "There's no time, we've must transform" said Leo. "Got it, Leo" Diego said.

"Leo, let's roar!" Diego's pendant turns gold and Leo gets absorbed into the pendant and an orange lion paw print appeared, Diego transforms into his superhero alter ego, King Leone. Celina's hairpin turns pink. "Papilla, wings up!" Papilla gets absorbed into the hairpin and a pink butterfly symbol appeared, Celina transforms into her superhero alter ego, Butterfly. "Triple Transformation!" Ryan transforms himself into his superhero alter ego, The Hunter

It goes to Skylark, causing havoc in Paris at the park, slicing up everything. The superheroes shows up. Ladybug used her Yo-Yo to trip Skylark. "That's far enough!" she said. "You'll pay for this!" said Skylark. Skylark does a big slash attack as the others had to dodge. Annabelle notices the battle between the superheroes and Skylark. "Ethan, don't do this!" said Annabelle as she runs to White Knight. "Annabelle, get out of there!" said King Leone. One of the falling trees almost hit Annabelle but Butterfly got her out of the way. Then the Hunter grabbed White Knight with his line but he broke free and struck him.

"Enough games" said White Knight. He charges his attack his attack but then a blast of fire stops him, the blast of fire came from Phoenix. "I didn't know I can do that" said Phoenix. "What the-?" The Hunter looks up and see Songbird and Phoenix. "See? You can blast fire from your hands. I'll show you how it's done" said Songbird as she joins the fight. "I got upstaged" said the Hunter as he slunks his head in disappointment. Songbird started fighting Skylark then Phoenix goes up to The Hunter. "Are you okay?" Phoenix asked. The Hunter turns to her. "Uh, yeah I guess" he said.

"You should help" added Phoenix. "Oh, alright" replied the Hunter. Songbird continues to fight Skylark. "That's enough for once" she said. "Skyliner!" Songbird uses her secret superpower called Skyliner, the wind blows as she tosses her opponent with her ribbon.

"Yes! That was awesome!" said Songbird. Phoenix runs up to Songbird. "I know it's awesome, but you've only got one shot using your power. And now you have five minutes before you transform back. Didn't your kwami explain anything to you?" said Phoenix. "I guess I'm excited about my new life" added Songbird. "Enough talk. Maybe you should pay for this" said White Knight. Phoenix softly gasped.

King Leone pulls out his buster sword and started attacking White Knight. "Slide Transformation!" The Hunter switched his mask to a crocodile mask, he used his staff to attack Skylark. "How does he do that?" questioned Phoenix. It goes to Ladybug. "Lucky Charm!" Ladybug used her lucky charm and an item revealed to be a roll and bandages. "A roll of bandages?" she said. Ladybug looks at Skylark and King Leone. "King Leone, try using King's Roar!" said Ladybug.

"Got it" King Leone said. "King's Roar!" King Leone uses King's Roar to send White Knight flying, as White Knight is stunned, Ladybug swings around and wraps him in the bandages. She takes away the sword and King Leone smashes it, the akuma is released. "No more evil-doing for you, little akuma" Ladybug begins to capture the akuma. "Time to de-evillize!" Ladybug captured the akuma. "Gotcha!" She releases the purified akuma. "Bye-bye little butterfly" Ladybug said. "Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug throws the bandages up in the air and repaired the damage caused by White Knight.

White Knight returns to normal as Ethan. "What happened?" he said. Then King Leone goes up to Songbird and Phoenix. "Nice work, newbies. You did great" he said. "Thanks, I've could've done it without my partner" Songbird's choker pendant beeps with one minute left. "Oh, I get it. You gotta go, maybe we will meet each other someday" said King Leone. "He's right. Our identities must remain secret. I'll be going" said Phoenix as she and Songbird leaves.

"What was that all about?" questioned Cat Noir. "Don't worry. We'll find out who they are when they're ready" said King Leone. Meanwhile, at the fencing tournament at school, Marinette feels bad for Ethan by looking at him. "What's wrong?" said Adrien. "Celina was right. I've should've volunteered you for the fencing tournament. Plus I feel bad for Ethan" said Marinette. "Oh I see" replied Adrien. He walks up to Ethan. "Hey, Adrien. Aren't you gonna rub it in that you beat me yesterday?" said Ethan. "Dude, why would I do that, you were great out there" said Adrien.

"Yeah, but I've been practicing all year for the tournament and... Annabelle is cheering me on" said Ethan. "Alright, dude, and look who's here for you" said Adrien. Annabelle shows up. "Annabelle?" questioned Ethan. "You did great Ethan. And maybe next time you'll win" said Annabelle. "Your right, Annabelle" replied Ethan. "Dude, there's no time, Adrien's gonna be up there" said Nino. "Oh yeah, gotta go" Adrien goes up and it shows to an end card that Adrien won the fencing tournament.

 **THE END.**

 **Cast**

Cristina Vee/Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug

Bryce Papenbrook/Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir

Ciara Bravo/Celina Etclarisse/Butterfly

Brennan Mejia/Diego Vasquez/King Leone

Mateus Ward/Ryan Blanchett/The Hunter

Ashleigh Ball/Lyna LaPierre/Songbird

Molly C. Quinn/Grace Auclair/Phoenix

Mela Lee/Tikki

Max Mittelman/Plagg

Ashley Peterson/Papilla

Danny Cooksey/Leo

Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld/Seeri

Andrea Libman/Effie

Keith Silverstein/Hawk Moth

Paul St. Peter/Master Fu

Ben Diskin/Nino Lahiffe, Max Kanté

Grant George/Kim Chiến Lê

Dorothy Fahn/Caline Bustier

Jonquil Goode/Annabelle Caillat

Kelly Sheridan/Kiyomi Nakamura

Michael Taber/Ethan Colbert


	9. Mockingbird

It starts with Lyna, getting ready for school, A 12-year-old boy appeared and he started shooting Lyna with a NERF gun. "Hey, stop it!" said Lyna. "Harvey LaPierre, never surrenders!" said Harvey. Lyna has an idea, she finds another NERF gun, she shoots Harvey with the NERF gun. "BANG! Now we both have to go to school, I'm in high school and your in middle school" said Lyna. "Oh, okay" replied Harvey. "Don't worry, we'll play later, okay?" said Lyna.

Lyna and Harvey started walking to school. When Lyna sees a car trying to escape the police and it was right in Harvey's path. "Oh no!" she said. Before the car hit Harvey, Songbird shows up to push Harvey out of the way, jumps onto the car and pulls the driver out. before he can attack, Songbird used a song to put him to sleep.

The police shows up. Officer Roger caught up with them. "Thanks a lot, your that superhero who fights alongside Ladybug, right?" said Officer Roger. "Yep, that's me" replied Songbird. "Thank you for saving me" said Harvey. "No problem. I'm Songbird by the way" introduced Songbird. "Nice to meet you. Wait, what about my sister, Lyna? She supposed to take me to school today" said Harvey.

"Don't worry, she's fine. I'll find her, okay?" said Songbird. "Thank you" replied Harvey. Songbird heads to the alley and she changes back to Lyna. "That was amazing, Lyna" said Cerie. "Thank you" replied Lyna. Cerie hides in Lyna's jacket and then caught up with Harvey. "Big sis!" Harvey runs up to Lyna. "You okay?" Lyna asked. "Yeah, I'm okay. A superhero saved me, her name is Songbird" said Harvey. "Really now? Come on, We've better get to school, I'll drop you off" said Lyna.

Meanwhile, after Lyna drop Harvey off to school, Lyna made it to school. It goes to the five heroes at the steps of the school. "I've got the perfect name for us" said Diego. "What is it?" questioned Celina. "What about Team Miraculous?" said Diego. "I like it" said Marinette. "That's a good one" added Ryan. "What about Phoenix and Songbird?" Adrien asked. "I'm sure that we can get their trust, I did with you guys, didn't I?" said Diego. "Yes you did, but I wonder who Songbird and Phoenix are" said Celina. Then Lyna shows up. "Hey guys, what are you talking about?" she said. "Oh, uh... Nothing" said Diego. "Okay then, class is gonna start soon" said Lyna.

"Got it, let's go guys" said Diego. They head to class. It shows to a teenage girl with short wavy dark blonde hair and brown eyes named Amelia Alarie, she appears to be really excited. "What's with her?" said the curious Alya. "Amelia's must be really excited about something" said Marinette. Then after class, Amelia opened her locker and puts a new poster in there. "They're so cool!" said the excited Amelia. "Hey, Amelia. Nice poster" said Lyna as she shows up. "Thank you. These are the new superheroes who fight along side Ladybug" said Amelia. "Oh yeah, Phoenix and Songbird, right?" said Lyna.

"Yeah, they're so cool. I wanted to get to know them" said Amelia. "What do you mean?" questioned Lyna. "I just wanted to get to know them good, be friends for a chance" said Amelia. "Oh, okay" replied Lyna.

Meanwhile, Lyna walks away after school. The main five gets ready for a patrol. "You guys ready?" Marinette asked. The main five all transformed into their superhero alter egos. They started to patrol. Then it cuts to Lyna's house, Lyna is playing with Harvey, shooting each other with NERF guns. "Try and get me" said Lyna. "I'm gonna get you, sis!" said Harvey. Harvey shot Lyna in the chest with a NERF gun and she prepared to fall. "Oh, you got me!" said Lyna. "Harvey Chadèle for the victory!" cheered Harvey. "Alright, Harvey, I'll be in my room, okay?" said Lyna. "Okay" replied Harvey.

As Lyna went inside, the saw Team Miraculous outside her window. "The superheroes!" said Seeri. "Maybe I should join them" Lyna said. "Seeri, fly up!" Lyna's silver piece of her choker pendant turns teal, Seeri gets absorbed into the pendant and a sky blue feather symbol appeared. Lyna transforms into her superhero alter ego, Songbird.

Songbird goes out to find them. At the Auclair mansion, Grace sees the superheroes as well. "There's the superheroes" she said. "Are you really gonna join them?" said the curious Effie. "Yeah. What could go wrong?" Grace said. "Effie, fire up!" Grace's wristband turns into a brighter color, Effie gets absorbed into the wristband and a Phoenix symbol appeared. Grace transforms into her superhero alter ego, Phoenix.

Phoenix meets up with Songbird. "There you are, partner. Let me guess, your gonna tag along with the others?" said Songbird. "Yup" replied Phoenix. Amelia sees the two superheroines. "It's them!" she said. Amelia begins to follow them.

Songbird and Phoenix caught up with the team. Ladybug notices Songbird and Phoenix. "Songbird, Phoenix. It's you again" she said. "You guys used your powers yet?" King Leone asked. "When I did the first time two days ago against Skylark, yes. But Phoenix hasn't" said Songbird. "Good to hear" replied Butterfly. "Songbird, Phoenix!" said Amelia as she calls out to them.

"Amelia?" said team Miraculous. "Why is she here?" said the curious King Leone. "I have no idea" replied Butterfly. "What are you doing here?" questioned Phoenix. "Well, I just wanted to see my two favorite superheroines. Songbird and Phoenix" said Amelia. "Wait, why do you want to see them?" questioned Ladybug. "Because, I just wanted to get to know them well, you know, becoming friends" said Amelia. "Friends?" said the curious Cat Noir. "Well... I do appreciate your offer, Amelia" before Phoenix can finish, Songbird walked up to Amelia. "Look, Phoenix and I do appreciate your offer, but, we're superheroes, we can't reveal our identities to you" said Songbird. "But I... Wanted to befriend you guys" said Amelia. "You can't! Look, I don't trust you, you'll get to know us too well, we're never gonna be friends and we never will!" said Songbird.

Amelia became upset. "Fine then!" Amelia runs away crying. Songbird sighs. "Finally, she'll get off my back" she said. Songbird leaves. "She shouldn't really do that" Phoenix said to herself. It goes to Amelia who came back to her bedroom. "There goes my chances making friends with a superhero" Amelia grabs a pillow. "I hate you, Songbird!" she throws her pillow at the poster of Songbird. Amelia takes out a photo of Phoenix, she begins to cry.

It goes to Hawk Moth's lair. "Destained to become a superhero. A hero worshiper's despair. This will be the perfect recipe, for disaster" the akuma landed on the palm of Hawk Moth's hand and he used dark energy on the akuma and it flies away. "Fly away my little akuma, and evillize her!" sadi Hawk Moth. The akuma head towards Songbird. It goes to Lyna's house, Songbird changed back to her civilian self. "I can't believe Amelia" said Lyna. Cerie came out of Lyna's jacket. "Lyna, what was that all about?" she said. "I don't want Amelia to know me and Phoenix too well until she knows our true identities, but I wouldn't let her do that. EVER" said Lyna.

"Yeah, but you've should've done that, maybe as Songbird you should apologize to her" said Seeri. "Maybe your right, maybe tomorrow, it's only eight-thirty-two" said Lyna. "Okay, we should rest" replied Seeri.

It goes to Amelia's bedroom. "How did I get intimidated by Songbird like that?" Amelia said to herself. The akuma landed on the photo of Phoenix. Hawk Moth started communicating with Amelia. "Mockingbird, I am Hawk Moth, once you get rid of Songbird, you can take her place, and Phoenix will be your friend forever. And all I need is something in return from the Miraculous holders" said Hawk Moth. "That'll be a perfect tune, Hawk Moth" Amelia gets up and she started to change into Mockingbird.

It goes to the next day. Lyna is walking to school. "Lyna, you shouldn't have shouted at her like that last night" said Cerie. "Okay, with you saying it. I feel all bad now" said Lyna. Diego comes by Lyna. "Hey Lyna" he greeted. "Hey Diego" replied Lyna.

"You know Amelia's not at school today" said Diego. "Weird. I wonder why" said Lyna. Somehow, a gust of wind appeared. "Songbird?!" said Diego. Mockingbird starting to cause mayhem. Diego sneaks away to an alley way, Leo came out of Diego's jacket. "Why is she doing this?" questioned Diego. "I don't know why. the miraculous are not meant to use for evil purposes" said Leo. "Let's fix that then" Diego said. "Leo, let's roar!" Diego's pendant turns gold and Leo gets absorbed into the pendant and an orange lion paw print appeared. Diego transforms into his superhero alter ego, King Leone.

King Leone walked up to Mockingbird. "That's it, Songbird, your gonna- Wait, what the?" King Leone notices a purple aura around her that only he can see. The others saw what's going on. "Wait. She's fighting us now?!" said Ryan. "I can't believe Songbird" said Marinette. "Why does this look familiar?" said the curious Adrien.

The gang runs to the alley way to transform. Marinette's earrings turns red. "Tikki, spots on!" Tikki gets absorbed into the earrings and five black spots appeared, Marinette transforms into her superhero alter ego, Ladybug. "Plagg, claws out!" Adrien's ring turns black and Plagg gets absorbed into the ring and a green paw print appeared, Adrien transforms into his superhero alter ego, Cat Noir.

Celina's hairpin turns pink. "Papilla, wings up!" Papilla gets absorbed into the hairpin and a butterfly symbol appeared, Celina transforms into her superhero alter ego, Butterfly. "Triple transform!" Ryan transforms into his superhero alter ego, The Hunter.

They attack and pushed Songbird to the wall. "What's up with her?" said Cat Noir. "Anyone seeing the black cloud around her?" questioned King Leone. "No, why?" said Butterfly. "That's what I'm seeing" said King Leone. Mockingbird attacked King Leone, but he scratched her back and left claw marks on her. "I've gotta Transform" Lyna heads to the alley way to Transform. "Seeri, fly up!" Lyna's choker pendant charm turns teal, Seeri gets absorbed into the pendant and a feather symbol appeared, Lyna transforms into her superhero alter ego, Songbird.

After Mockingbird leaves, Songbird shows up. "Hey, what's the big deal?" said Cat Noir. King Leone didn't see the cloud over her. "Hey wait" he said. "What is it, King Leone?" questioned Ladybug. "When I fought Songbird, there was a black cloud around her. But now it's gone and no one saw it" King Leone said. "Songbird, can we trust you with something?" "Yeah why?" said Songbird. King Leone changes back. "Diego?" questioned Songbird. "So Leo, why did I see that cloud?" questioned Diego. "The side of the Lion always remembers the members of it's pride and can tell the difference of it's enemies" answered Leo. "So that doppelganger is actually an impostor" said Cat Noir.

"This is the whole Copycat thing all over again" said Ladybug. "So, who are you guys then?" said the curious Songbird. The gang all changed back expect Songbird. "You guys? But, Phoenix said we can't know who we are" said Songbird. "We all did it with each other" said Marinette. "You did?" questioned Songbird. "Friends like us, don't keep secrets" said Diego.

"Your right, Diego. Friends don't keep secrets from each other" Songbird changes back to Lyna. "Lyna?!" said Celina. "In the flesh" replied Lyna. "Well, who'd to thought now. We've got to stop Mockingbird" said Diego.

Meanwhile, the superheroes started searching for Mockingbird. "Hey, Mockingbird!" shouted King Leone. "Hello, King Leone. Have you seen Phoenix lately?" questioned Mockingbird. "Quit the act, alright!" said King Leone. "So you've known, huh? How about a fight?" said Mockingbird. Team Miraculous shows up. "This is for stealing my life!" shouted Songbird. Songbird ties Mockingbird up with her ribbon snakes her about to grab each other. "Which one's which?" said Cat Noir. Ladybug notices the scratch marks on Mockingbird's back. "There she is" said Ladybug. "Oh yeah" added King Leone. King Leone strikes Mockingbird.

"How did you know it's me?!" said Mockingbird. "Two things: One, you can't trick a lion by sneaking into his pride and two, those claw marks are a dead giveaway" said King Leone. "No wonder you figured it out" said Mockingbird. "Lucky Charm!" Ladybug uses her lucky charm and an item revealed to be mints. "Mints?" she said. "Are you planning to freshen someone's breath?" said the curious Songbird.

Ladybug sees the Conner store with a bottle of diet soda and Mockingbird's back. "I'll be right back" she said. As the others fought Mockingbird, Ladybug came back with the diet soda. Ladybug used the mints to build pressure in the bottle and launched it, knocking of and destroying the photo of Phoenix, the akuma is released. "No more evil-doing for you, little akuma" Ladybug begins to capture the akuma. "Time to de-evillize!" Ladybug captures the akuma. "Gotcha!" Ladybug released the purified akuma. "Bye-bye, little butterfly" Ladybug throws the mints up in the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!" Miraculous Ladybug repaired the damage caused by Mockingbird.

Amelia returns to normal. "What just happened?" said Amelia. "There, just in time" said King Leone. Then the police came and told them what happened what Amelia did. "Oh I get, like that Copycat guy" said Officer Roger. "That's the one" said Butterfly. "I'm sorry" said Amelia. "It's okay. And I'm sorry for hurting your feelings, Amelia" said Songbird. "It's okay" replied Songbird.

It goes to the school. Grace walked up to her best friend, Lyna. "I heard about yesterday on the news. Amelia was there" said Grace. "Yeah, she was a little upset with Songbird, so I help her" said Lyna. "You helped her?" questioned Grace. "Yeah, now she's feeling better" said Lyna. "Good to hear" said Grace. "Lesson learned" Lyna said under her breath.

Then it shows an end card of Lyna with Grace and with a picture of Amelia starring at a poster of Songbird and Phoenix.

 **THE END.**

* * *

 **Cast**

Cristina Vee/Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug

Bryce Papenbrook/Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir

Ciara Bravo/Celina Etclarisse/Butterfly

Brennan Mejia/Diego Vasquez/King Leone

Mateus Ward/Ryan Blanchett/The Hunter

Ashleigh Ball/Lyna LaPierre/Songbird

Kazumi Evans/Grace Auclair/Phoenix

Danny Cooksey/Leo

Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld/Seeri

Andrea Libman/Effie

Keith Silverstein/Hawk Moth

Carrie Keranen/Alya Césaire

Emily Jenness/Amelia Alarie

Max Charles/Harvey LaPierre

Christopher Smith/Officer Roger


	10. Compunzer

It begins at a fun fair in Paris, it goes to team Miraculous. "This is gonna be a blast, you guys" said Ryan. "What about the maze? I heard you have to have three teammates to be there" said Diego. "Oh yeah, I've heard about it since we've arrived" said Marinette. "I hope Grace is gonna be there with us. She's been busy during her rehearsals, every recital" said Lyna. "So she'll be here soon?" questioned Adrien. "I hope" replied Lyna.

"Come on, Lyna, so your thinking about your best friend, it's gonna be fine" said Adrien. "Your right, Adrien" replied Lyna. Celina notices a white limousine arrived to the Paris Fun Fair, Graces exits the limo. "Lyna!" Grace calls for Lyna. Lyna notices Grace. "Grace!" Lyna runs up to Grace. The two best friends hugged each other. "I thought you've didn't make it" said Lyna. "I was just busy with rehearsals, I was practicing the song, wrote by my mother" said Grace. "An original song?" said the curious Lyna. "Yeah. Remember, Lyna?" said Grace.

"Oh yeah, your Mom always sets up recitals " said Lyna. "Yeah, she's usually busy sometimes" said Grace. "They're really are BFF's" said Marinette. "Yeah. Hey Lyna, Grace!" Lyna and Grace stopped chatting at turned to Celina. "How did you two met?" questioned Celina. "I met Grace since the fifth grade, we have a lot in common, we both love music and we're aspiring musicians" said Lyna. "And, we've seen each other often. But then we've seen each other again at the Francois Dupont High School, but we're in separate classes" said Grace. "Yeah. But for algebra, Grace goes to Mr. Alméras's class, which is the class I'm in" added Lyna.

"So that's how you two met" said Celina. Ricky walked up to the gang. "Hey guys. Are you ready for the maze race here?" said Ricky. "Yeah, I hope someone is gonna sign up for the maze race before it closes and someone is named Diego" said Celina. "Why do you want Diego to sign up for the maze race?" questioned Ryan. "Because he'll probably know the way out of the maze, right?" said Celina. "Yeah. Forgot to tell you that" said Diego. "So Rick always wanted to enter the maze race and Celina suggested Diego to enter, maybe they'll try their best: said Marinette.

"Well, I gotta get ready, later guys" said Diego. "Man, I can't wait to win the maze race!" said the excited Ricky, he begin to plan a strategy. It goes to the maze race. "Alrighty everyone, this is the first annual maze race. If he/she made it to the finish line, will win a 500 dollar cash prize" said the hostess, Mella. "Time to get started" said Diego.

"This is gonna be a great strategy" said Ricky. Mella started counting down to three. "Three... Two... One!" she blows an air horn. The contestants ran off into the maze. It goes to Ricky. "Now where do I start?" Ricky goes to the left. "Let's try here" Diego goes to the right. "I've got this. Let's try here" Ricky goes to the left again. The others are watching at the big monitor. "I hope Diego can win this" said Celina. "Yeah, he seems good at mazes" said Adrien. "What about Ricky?" questioned Marinette. "Hes' not good at mazes" said Ryan. In ten minutes, Ricky is getting confused. "This is not what I had planned" he said.

"I think I found my way out" said Diego. Diego made it out of the maze in first place. "Diego Vasquez won first place. Congrats, Mr. Vaaquez!" said Mella. "Aw man, this cannot get any worse!" said the frustrated Ricky. The two later people made it. "We have our podium winners, so for those who are still lost, we shall light up the correct path for you" said Mella.

Everyone else got out and Ricky is mad, Diego walked up to Ricky. "Well... Better luck next time, right?" said Diego. "Leave me alone!" Ricky runs off. "What's his deal?" Diego said to himself. It goes to Hawk Moth's lair. "A maze challenge, what an interesting concept of frustration by turning a loser into a winner" a butterfly landed on Hawk Moth's palm and he transformed it into an akuma. "Fly away my little akuma, and evillize him!" said Hawk Moth. The akuma is heading to the fun fair where Ricky is.

It goes to Ricky using his calculator. "This is upsetting. I'm the one who will win the maze-race, but he took everything away from me! This is awful!" said Ricky. The akuma landed on Ricky's calculator, Hawk Moth started communicating Ricky. "Compunzer, I am Hawk Moth. I will help you become the best game master, but in return, you must get me the prizes I needed" said Hawk Moth. "With pleasure, Hawk Moth. Everyone in Paris will know that I'm the best game master ever!" said Ricky. Ricky begins to change into Compunzer.

It goes to Master Fu, getting another miraculous. "Let's see. Which should I get?" said Master Fu. He gets the pair of brass knuckles which is the Gorilla Miraculous. "Here it is. One of the holder will unlock slide transformation" said Master Fu.

Then it goes to Compunzer. "This will be an amazing race. Everyone will be challenged and lose, including Mr. Diego Vasquez" said Compunzer. He creates a maze in the fun fair in Paris, which cause the city boarders to get blocked off. It goes to the Auclair Mansion. I goes to Grace at her bedroom with Effie. Grace appears to be reading a book about the steampunk times. "Yeah. My great-great grandmother was half-american and half-french" said Grace.

One of the servants, Miguel, shows up to Grace's room at her door. "Excuse me Miss. Grace, someone named Ryan is at the door" said Miguel. "Okay, Miguel. I'm on my way" said Grace. Grace heads downstairs to see Ryan.

"Hi Grace" greeted Ryan. "So you must be Ryan" said Grace. "Wait, so you don't remember me?" said the curious Ryan. "I've known you in Miss. Bustier's class" said Grace. "Well. I was just wondering if you weren't busy" said Ryan. "Well. There's a restaurant that aspiring musicians perform on stage. But you need permission" said Grace. "Did you get permission?" Ryan asked. "Well, yeah. My Mom lets me have permission from the owner" said Grace. "Can you bring a guest?" said the curious Ryan. "Well, it's fine to bring a guest" replied Grace.

"Can I come?" questioned Ryan. "Yeah" added Grace. "Thanks" replied Ryan. Ryan walks away. " _Man, ever since I saw her, I wanted to hang out with her. I hope nothing goes wrong_ " he thought. Grace and Ryan goes to the restaurant and went up to the guy up front.

"Are you Grace Auclair?" the guy on the front desk asked. "Yes I am" replied Grace. "Your on the performer's list, you'll be performing soon" said the guy on the front desk. "You must be excited" said Ryan. "Yeah. It's my first time performing in front of a restaurant" said Grace. "You'll do great" added Ryan. "Thank you, Ryan" replied Grace. They went inside the restaurant.

They sat at their seats. Compunzer broke into the TV studio. The TV turns on from the restaurant in the bar area and over heard everything what Compunzer said."People of Paris. I have an announcement! You may have made me look like a fool and now you will all pay!" Compunzer laughs evilly. "What's going on?" said the curious Grace. "I have trapped the city in a maze and now, you'll have to find me to get rid of you!" said Compunzer.

"A maze?!" said Ryan. "I'll pick a random building to hide in and you'll navigate the maze to find me" said Compunzer. "I wonder what's he gonna pick" said Grace. It goes to Marinette, she notices the maze in Paris. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing, Tikki?" said Marinette. "This is bad" said Tikki. "I've gotta transform!" said Marinette.

Marinette's earrings turned red. "Tikki, spots on!" Tikki gets absorbed into Marinette's earrings and five black dots appeared on the earrings. Marinette transforms into her superhero alter ego, Ladybug.

At the restaurant, everyone is panicking, Ryan leaves the restaurant and heads to the alley way. "Triple Transform!" Ryan transforms into his superhero alter ego, The Hunter. At the maze, Grace is trying to navigate through the maze, but she triggered a trap door. The Hunter used his fishing pole to save Grace to get her out. "Wow. You must be the Hunter, one of the heroes alongside Ladybug" said Grace. "You okay?" questioned The Hunter. "Yeah, I'm okay. Nothing broken" replied Grace. The Hunter heads to the maze. "Wait, I can't find my friend, Ryan, we have to look for him!" said Grace as she realized. "Um... I already took care of it" said The Hunter.

"Thank goodness" said the relieved Grace. "Now, get going" The Hunter heads to the maze. Effie came out of Grace's purse. "That was close. I'm glad Ryan's okay, but we've got business to take care of" said Grace. "Just say the words" said Effie. Grace begins to transform. "Effie, fire up!" Grace's wristband became a lighter color and Effie gets absorbed into the wristband and a phoenix symbol appeared. Grace transforms into her superhero alter ego, Phoenix.

Phoenix meets up with the Hunter. "This maze is confusing, isn't it?" she said. "Phoenix?" questioned The Hunter. "Let's go" said Phoenix. "Man, what a pickle" said the voice. The Hunter sees a golden crocodile Kwami named Razor. Then another voice said. "If only you could get out of here" said the Silver Wolf Kwami, Gao. The Hunter sees him as well.

Then a black rhino kwami shows up. "We can help you, just do what we say" said the black rhino kwami, Tamone. Then it goes to the rest of the team. It goes to the rest of the team. "At this rate, the hole of the city will be cut off" said Diego. "Well, what are we waiting for?" said Celina. "Time to transform!" said Lyna.

"Leo, let's roar!" Diego's pendant turns gold and Leo gets absorbed into the pendant, a orange lion paw print appeared. Diego transforms into his superhero alter ego, King Leone. "Plagg, claws out!" Adrien's ring turns black and Plagg gets absorbed into the ring and a green paw print appeared. Adrien transforms into his superhero alter ego, Cat Noir.

Celina's hairpin turns pink. "Papilla, wings up!" Papilla gets absorbed into the hairpin and a butterfly symbol appeared. Celina transforms into her superhero alter ego, Butterfly. "Cerie, fly up!" Lyna's silver piece of her choker pendant turned blue, Cerie gets absorbed into the choker pendant and a feather symbol appeared. Lyna transformed into her superhero alter ego, Songbird.

Before they left, King Leone found a box under his feet. "What's this?" said the curious King Leone. He notices the others are leaving. "Hey guys, wait up!" King Leone takes the box with him. Meanwhile, after The Hunter switched into his wolf mask, He found out that he was able to smell Compunzer's scent.

"Wait, you can smell Compunzer?" said the curious Phoenix. "I guess I can do that" said The Hunter. Phoenix begins to follow The Hunter. Meanwhile, the others were having trouble getting through the maze. "How long is this maze?" said the impatient Butterfly. "If only we can get rid of these walls" said King Leone.

King Leone opens the box and it revealed to be the gorilla miraculous, he saw the brass knuckles. "Wait, this looks like..." it begins to shine and the Gorilla Kwami named Gozo appeared. "Yo, amigo!" greeted Gozo. "A kwami?" said the curious Cat Noir. "I knew it" added King Leone. "Yup. You've been chosen to use slide transformation!" said Gozo. "Slide Transformation?" said King Leone.

"That's the transformation that The Hunter does" said Ladybug. "Wait, I can do that?" said the curious King Leone. "Yes, amigo" replied Gozo. "This might help us break through this" said Songbird. King Leone puts on the brass knuckles. "SLIDE TRANSFORMATION!" King Leone begins to change into a gorilla-themed superhero and gotten more muscular. "Awesome!" said Butterfly.

"Check it out, I changed again" said the amazed Diego. Leo came out of his pendant. "You've changed into Mighty Gorilla" said Leo. "Yeah, and this is so awesome!" said the amazed Mighty Gorilla. He then knocked down the wall. "Now that's knocking down a wall" said Songbird.

"Let's break some stuff!" said Mighty Gorilla. Meanwhile, The Hunter and Phoenix found Compunzer's lair. "Compunzer's Lair" said Phoenix. "Thank you wolf's sense of smell" said The Hunter. The Compunzer shows up. "How did you find me?" questioned Compunzer. "You can't hide from the wolf when it hunts for its prey" said the Hunter.

The Hunter shot Compunzer. "How dare you!" said Compunzer. Compunzer used his calculator to blast The Hunter but Phoenix got him out of the way. "Are you okay?" questioned Phoenix. "Yeah" replied The Hunter. Then the others showed up as Mighty Gorilla busts through the wall. "You guys made it!" said Phoenix. "There's more of them?!" said Compunzer.

"That's right. Say hello to my new slide transformation!, Mighty Gorilla" said Mighty Gorilla. "Slide trnasformation?!" said Phoenix. "That's my power" said The Hunter. Mighty Gorilla punched Compunzer, Ladybug and Cat Noir then attacked him. "Try calculating that!" said Cat Noir. "Where would his akuma be?" said the curious Ladybug. "In his calculator" said Phoenix.

"Guys, lift me up" said Mighty Gorilla. "Gorilla punch attack!" Mighty Gorilla punched Compunzer, the calculator broke and the akuma is released. "No more evil-doing for you, little akuma" Ladybug begins to capture the akuma. "Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug captured the akuma. "Gotcha!" She releases the purified akuma. "Bye-bye little butterfly" said Ladybug. Compunzer changed back to normal. "What happened here?" questioned Ricky. Afterwards, the team are on the roof. "We did a great job out there. I gotta go" said Phoenix. King Leone stopped her. "Wait. We want to know who you are" said King Leone. "Listen, I know you want to know who I am, I told you no" said Phoenix.

"We already know each other" said King Leone. The six superheroes changed back to their civilian-selves. "My schoolmates and... Lyna?!" said Phoenix. "How did you know who I am?" said the curious Lyna. "Look, if it's fine with you. Here's your return" Phoenix transforms back to her civilian-self. "Grace!" Lyna runs up to Grace and hugged her.

"I guess we're both superheroes" said Grace. Then Master Fu and his kwami Wayzz, watched from a far joyfully laughing. "These kids are really the ones who broke the mold" said Master Fu. "They're really are a good team" said Wayzz.

It goes to an end card of Team Miraculous.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Cast**

Cristina Vee/Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug

Bryce Papenbrook/Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir

Ciara Bravo/Celina Etclarisse/Butterfly

Brennan Mejia/Diego Vasquez/King Leone/Mighty Gorilla

Maetus Ward/Ryan Blanchett/The Hunter

Ashleigh Ball/Lyna LaPierre/Songbird

Kazumi Evans/Grace Auclair/Phoenix

Keith Silverstein/Hawk Moth

Mela Lee/Tikki

Max Mittelman/Plagg

Danny Cooksey/Leo

Andrea Libman/Effie

Paul St. Peter/Master Fu, Miguel

Billy Bob Thompson/Ricky Raleigh

Christopher Smith/Wayzz, Gozo

Sabrina Weisz/Mella


	11. Professor Transfer

It begins at the Francois Dupont High School, it goes to the civilian formed Team Miraculous. "Man, I can't believe I can do slide transformation!" said the excited Diego. "Your way excited about this?" said Marinette. "And why wouldn't I be? it felt awesome!" said Diego. "Yeah, now you and Ryan have it" said Celina. "Guys, I'm worried about my teacher" said Grace. "Mr. Alméras?" said the curious Adrien. "Yup, and he's really stressed out lately" replied Grace.

"Maybe he's nervous?" questioned Marinette. "Well, it doesn't help. I'm the only one who listens to him" answered Grace. "I hear he's on high doses off silexa just to stay calm" added Ryan. "Isn't that the medication that lowers your stress rate?" said the curious Adrien.

"Yeah. He panics a lot and I'm worried about him" said Grace. The bell rang and they started heading to class and they overheard Mr. Alméras, talking to Mr. Damocles.

"These kids just never listen to me, except for Miss. Grace Auclair, and I don't think I can take it" said Mr. Alméras. "Don't worry, Mr. Alméras. It'll be fine. Just get your students to listen to you"said Mr. Damocles. "Okay" replied Mr. Alméras. The civilian Team Miraculous heads to class, as Mr. Alméras exits Mr. Damocles's office.

At Mr. Alméras's classroom. "Okay class. Since you've already studied your chemistry test. You'll try your best, do not copy other's answers, and no bickering" said Mr. Alméras, as he passes out the chemistry test to his students.

"The test starts... Now" he said. The students started taking their test. Adam (From Miraculous Adventures) started copying off Amelia's test. "Hey, he's copying my test!" said Amelia.

"No I wasn't!" said Adam. "Adam, please don't copy Amelia's test, please!" said Mr. Alméras. "Mr. Alméras, I saw him do it, believe me" said Amelia. "No way, she's lying!" added Adam.

Everyone started arguing, except for Grace. The stressed out Mr. Alméras begins to exit the classroom, he begins to whimper in stress. It goes to Hawk Moth's lair. "So, the teacher's students wouldn't listen to him? I have the perfect formula for them" said Hawk Moth.

A white butterfly landed on the palm of Hawk Moth's hand and he transformed it into an akuma. The akuma flies away. "Fly away, evil akuma, and take control of this overwhelmed teacher!" said Hawk Moth. The akuma heads to Mr. Alméras.

It goes to Mr. Alméras, who is freaking out. "What I'm I gonna do? If my students don't listen to me, I'll lose my job! This is going to be bad!" he said. The akuma landed on Mr. Alméras's necktie and Hawk Moth begins to communicate with him. "Professor Transfer, I am Hawk Moth. I will help you get your students listen to you. You must help me in return when the time is right" said Hawk Moth.

"Yes, Hawk Moth" replied Mr. Alméras. He begins to transform into Professor Transfer. Grace exits the classroom and begins to search for Mr. Alméras, she sees Adrien. "Hey, Adrien, have you seen Mr. Alméras?" Grace asked. "I haven't seen him. Why?" said Adrien.

"He panicked at an outburst in class" replied Grace. Then, Grace and Adrien heard bashing sounds. "What was that?!" questioned Grace. "Wait" Adrien said. "If he left the room pancking, that would mean..." Professor Transfer appeared. "Time to switch things up!" he said. Grace and Adrien runs off to find somewhere to transform. "Well, that's not good" said Grace.

Effie appeared from Grace's purse. "Hawk Moth must of released another akuma" said Effie. "Time to transform!" said both Adrien and Grace. "Plagg, claws out!" Adrien's ring turns black and Plagg gets absorbed into the miraculous and a green paw print appeared in Adrien's ring. Adrien transforms into the black cat themed superhero, Cat Noir.

"Effie, Fire up!" Grace's wristband turned into a brighter color and Effie gets absorbed into the wristband and a phoenix symbol appeared. Grace transformed into the fire bird themed superheroine, Phoenix.

Cat Noir and Phoenix begins to attack Professor Transfer. "Superheroes?!" said Professor Transfer. "Where do you think your going?" questioned Cat Noir. "I'm Professor Transfer, and I'm switch the stakes" said Professor Transfer. "Well switch this!" Phoenix pulls out her dual swords, and than Professor Transfer got bashed into the wall. "Let's switch the you two" said Professor Transfer.

Professor Transfer begins to switch both Phoenix and Cat Noir's bodies, as the two superheroes's bodies are swapped, the two fell over and Professor Transfer escaped. "How's that an attack?" said Cat Noir. Cat Noir and Phoenix looked at each other and they screamed. "Why are you in my body?!" questioned Phoenix in Cat Noir's body. "Why are you in mine?!" questioned Cat Noir in Phoenix's body.

Then later, the others are waiting for Adrien and Grace outside. "Where are they?" said the curious Marinette. "Yeah. I wonder what happened" said Diego. Grace and Adrien started running to their friends. "Guys, we have a problem" said Grace in Adrien's body. "What is it?" Celina asked.

"Wait. That's Grace's voice" said Lyna. "An Akuma might have switched us" said Adrien in Grace's body. "Yeah. That's actually true" added Grace. "WHAT?!" said Team Miraculous except Grace and Adrien. "Its true, Mr. Alméras got akumatized into a supervillain!" said Grace in Adrien's body. "I knew that he'll freak out" said the worried Ryan. "How are we gonna explain to someone when we have the wrong voices?" questioned Grace. "I don't know, Grace! We've gotta find out how to get back to each other's bodies" said Adrien in Grace's body. Adrien started walking.

He gets up. "How do you wear this dress?" questioned Adrien, when he's pulling down Grace's red plaid dress. They both realized something as they started walking home. "OUR PARENTS!" They both shouted. "We can't let them see us like this!" said Grace. "Grace is right, until we find Professor Transfer, we need to stop him" said Effie.

"Please go find him, guys. I don't want to be stuck in Grace's body" said Adrien. "Okay, but I don't know if you to should come" said Marinette. "Why not?" said the curious Grace.

"You guys don't know how to use each other's powers" said Diego. "No way! We need to help find him" added Adrien. "Okay. But first you got to deal with your 'parents' first, meet us at the Eiffel Tower" said Marinette.

Later on, Adrien in Grace's body went to Grace's mansion, at the dinner table, Grace's parents, May and Zane, are co-owners of the Auclair Music Factory. They are having dinner with Adrien in Grace's body. "So you need to go to a friends house for a project? I guess that is okay" said May.

"Thanks mom, now excuse me" Adrien said with a girl's voice, he went into Grace's bedroom and closed the door. Adrien groaned. "That was painful!" he said.

Grace in Adrien's body, is in Adrien's room, as she turned on the MP3 player, playing instrumental piano music. "Okay, time to go" said Grace. Then In Gabriel's study "I think Adrien might have a cold when he spook his voice sounded weird" said Nathalie. "I'll check on him later right now. I have work to do" said Gabriel.

Gabriel Agreste is a world-renowned fashion designer, mysterious though, but very secretive. He goes to the painting of his wife, Emilie Agreste, and hits the buttons and is now in Hawk Moth's lair.

Mr. Agreste's Moth Kwami Nooroo shows up. "Professor Transfer has been getting a lot done while you where gone, almost half of Paris can't tell who's who" he said. Gabriel removed his handkerchief, revealing the Moth Brooch. "Let's get back to business" he said. "Nooroo, dark wings rise!" Nooroo enters Mr. Agreste's miraculous and he transforms into his supervillain alter ego, revealing to be Hawk Moth.

Hawk Moth begins to communicate with Professor Transfer. "You've done great, so far but make sure those do gooders don't get away again!" he said.

Later, Team Miraculous except for Cat Noir and Phoenix, shows up. "I hope Adrien and Grace can make it" said Ladybug. Cat Noir and Phoenix shows up in a very clumsy way by falling on their faces.

"There they are" said King Leone. "Yep, and me and Cat Noir had an idea" said Phoenix as Cat Noir. "Seriously, how do you get around anywhere like that? The landing is awful" said Cat Noir as Phoenix.

"Well here's your chance, there he his!" said Songbird, as he spotted Professor Transfer.

"We better hurry!" said Ladybug. "I found him, look!" said The Hunter.

They see Professor Transfer, switching the innocent civilians's bodies. "Let's mix it up!" he said. Team Miraculous shows up to stop Professor Transfer.

"That's far enough, Professor!" said Ladybug. She then realized Phoenix and Cat Noir are not with them yet. "Wait where are...?" and then Ladybug gets interrupted by both Phoenix and Cat Noir by falling on their faces.

"Oh dear" said Phoenix in Cat Noir's body. "Well this stinks" said Cat Noir in Phoenix's body. "Who cares? Let's get him!" said Phoenix in Cat Noir's Body and she tries to attack Professor Transfer with Cat Noir's staff. Phoenix was not use to Cat Noir's staff and ended up accidentally hitting herself. Professor Transfer pushes Phoenix back. "What's wrong? Not used to your body?" he said.

Cat Noir tried to attack in Phoenix's body, tried using Phoenix's dual swords, but ending up throwing them like throwing knives and Professor Transfer struck them. "You two need to stay back. There's no way you can fight like this" said Ladybug.

The others then tries to fight Professor Transfer. King Leone uses his Buster Sword to smash him in to the wall, then Ladybug tried to tie Professor Transfer up with her Yo-Yo string and attack him from behind.

"Man, what are we gonna do?" said Cat Noir. "We can't just it around but with our powers mixed up. what should we do?" said Phoenix. "Wait. King Leone and The Hunter can change their powers, right? Let's try that!" said Cat Noir as 'he' has an idea.

"That's right. Let's do it" said Phoenix. With Cat Noir's brilliant idea after thinking about King Leone and The Hunter's ability to slide transform, Phoenix and Cat Noir begins to do slide transformation. Team Miraculous all saw Cat Noir and Phoenix switching their powers. "That bow tie is probably where the akuma is!" said Phoenix.

"Let's get it then" said Cat Noir. Team Miraculous begins to attack Professor Transfer. Phoenix begins to use her special superpower. "Inferno Burst!" Phoenix used it on Professor Transfer in a 5 second burst of sparks.

"Cataclysm!" Cat Noir uses his Cataclysm to destroy Professor Transfer's bow tie, which the akuma comes out from the bow tie.

"No more evil-doing for you, little akuma" said Ladybug as she uses her Yo-Yo. "Time to de-evillize!" she captured the akuma. "Gotcha!" she releases the purified akuma. "Bye-bye, little butterfly" she said. Then everything somehow returned to normal and Professor Transfer is de-akumatized back into Mr. Alméras. "What in the world just happened?" the curious teacher said.

"Pound it!" said Team Miraculous as they give each other a fist bump.

Phoenix and Cat Noir took a good look at themselves. "We're back to normal!" said the two superheroes, back in to each other's bodies. At the François Dupont High School in Mr. Alméras's class, as he walked in, he noticed a big card in front of his desk. "What is this?" said the curious Teacher. "You'll see when you'll open it" said Grace.

Mr. Alméras opened the card, which are made by Grace and her classmates who help made him that card, which he read and revealed to be an apology card for the High School Teacher. The card says 'Sorry for all the trouble' with their names on them, including Grace.

"I had to convince everyone one else that what they did was wrong. It wasn't easy, but..." Grace hesitates a little bit as she chuckled a little. "Thank you, students" said Mr. Alméras.

The others were eavesdropping outside of Mr. Alméras's classroom. "Well what do you know, she pulled out off" said Diego. "Only because Marinette was able to make a card that big" said Adrien. Marinette begins to blush a little. "Aw, thanks" she said.

The others looked at the window of Mr. Alméras's classroom as they smile for Grace and her classmates. "You know Adrien, it was funny seeing you try to walk in high heels" said Diego. "Hey! I had to wear a dress for a fancy interview with a person along with Grace's Parents" said the embarrassed Adrien. "Well, yeah. Let's get going" replied Diego.

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

 **Cast**

Cristina Vee/Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug

Bryce Papenbrook/Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir

Ciara Bravo/Celina Etclarisse/Butterfly

Brennan Mejia/Diego Vasquez/King Leone

Mateus Ward/Ryan Blanchett/The Hunter

Kazumi Evans/Grace Auclair/Phoenix

Ashleigh Ball/Lyna LaPierre/Songbird

Keith Silverstein/Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth

Andrea Libman/Effie

Todd Haberkorn/Mr. Alméras/Professor Transfer, Zane Auclair

Wendee Lee/May Auclair

Ben Diskin/Nooroo

Sabrina Weisz/Nathalie Sancoeur


End file.
